The Rebellion
by fetch183
Summary: When the "gods" who is Zeus and everyone who stood by him unleashed a virus into the world that killed 2/3 of the population, Percy and some of his friends stand against them and form the Rebellion. But when Percy and his friends get captured, he comes face-to-face with the girl who betrayed him. Now, he must figure out a way to escape, that is if he even wants to anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Y'all this is my first story, always looking for improvement tips. There are no powers in this. Basically, the "gods" are just power hungry people who want to control everything and Percy is trying to put a stop to their reign and make things go back to how they were before the virus was unleashed.**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I'm going to kill Koda. Everything up to this point is his fault. The failed mission, the reason I'm in a cell, and why Tyson never got his peanut butter. I guess I owe you an explanation.

Tyson, my half-brother on my father's side, loves peanut butter and with this whole rebellion thing going on peanut butter is not very high on the half-bloods priority list. I guess Koda was feeling bad for the big guy and decided to take me, Thalia, and Piper to try and steal some from the god's city.

We all put on disguises, slipped past the guards at the gate and were in the center of Olympus. I hate this place and rather be here to set it on fire than to steal peanut butter but that time would come. Soon hopefully.

Koda started to wander off and I had to pull him back to the group. He may be 20 but he acted like a 12-year-old most of the time. Thalia's head was on a swivel, always on the lookout for any suspicious activity. Piper was playing soccer with a rock...she was actually one of my best soldiers but I could tell she was just bored and probably didn't want to be here any more than I did.

The four of us headed towards a food store but stopped dead when we saw an Olympus security truck heading our way. They couldn't possibly know we were here.

"Stay calm, it's not for us. Olympus doesn't know we are here, they can't." The girls nodded yet Koda just looked off into the distance toward the gated palace where the gods lived. I felt a chill up my spine, was Koda a spy? No, he couldn't be. Koda was my second, I trusted him with my life.

Yet, his for once serious expression did not sit well with me. Before I could say something to him the truck flew by without even a look towards us.

"Told you. Now come on, I wanna get out of here as fast as possible."

We entered the store and split up. The faster we found the peanut butter the faster we leave. I headed towards the snacks and stared longingly at my favorite ones. Cheetos, Pringles, cheesy chex mix. Augh I hate being on the poor side of this war. We only have enough for Tyson's peanut butter. The mission silenced my stomachs needs and I trudged past the snacks.

My phone buzzed, it was Thalia. She found the peanut butter and wants us to meet her at the bathrooms. I headed that way until I heard grunting a few feet away. I went over to the next aisle and wanted to punch Koda right there and then.

The idiot had gone and gotten his arm stuck in a vending machine reaching for some M&M's at the bottom. He looked up when he heard my footsteps approaching and gave me a cheeky smile.

"Percy! What's up, bro? Uh, I may or may not have gotten myself into a predicament." I was about to try and help him tug it out when he gave it a particularly hard push and it started to tip off balance. All I heard was an unusually high-pitched scream and then a crash. When I turned back towards Koda, he was trapped under the vending machine, glass all around him. A groan of pain was my only indicator he was okay. "Damn it, Koda!" I started toward him and that's when I heard it. Sirens...getting louder and louder. Thalia and Piper appeared around the corner with panic written all over their faces.

"Percy! What the hell happened?" Thalia said in her gruff voice that meant she was ready to hit somebody.

"This idiot got his arm stuck in a vending machine and then knocked it over!" I said gesturing to Koda. Piper was trying to help him out from under the machine.

Thalia turned towards the exit which already had a few Olympus trucks outside. "Shit! Percy we gotta get out of he-" That was all I heard before shots rang out and we dived behind the shelves. I opened my eyes just in time to see a small ball roll towards us. "Gas grenade!" I shouted before it exploded and that was when I blacked out.

Which brings us to now. Which is me, sitting in a dark, cold cell with the urge to kill Koda. I closed my eyes trying to see if I could hear anything going on outside my cell but they must have soundproofed it because all I could hear was my own breathing. I'm not sure how much time passed before someone came into my cell. I saw the black boots of the Olympus guards enter first. 4 pairs, huh I must be a pretty big threat. I mean I am the leader of the rebellion so I guess that makes sense. Then I saw a pair of grey converse enters. Shit.

"Hello Percy, you're looking...rough." A voice I once loved yet now fills me with anger said.

I looked up and had to catch my breath. The rich life has served Annabeth well. Last time I saw her she was a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl. Now she was a breath-taking 20-year-old woman. Her long blonde hair fell over one shoulder and her stormy grey eyes held me captive. I couldn't help myself and felt my eyes wander, looking her up and down. My mouth went dry and I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts. _She's the enemy! Stop looking at her like a hormonal teenager! You are the rebellion leader act like it._

"You must forgive me. Your troops kinda took me by surprise so I didn't have enough time to freshen up." I said, each word dripping with sarcasm. I would not let this grey-eyed bitch get the better of me.

She gave a tight smile before coming to stand in front of me. I kept my eyes on her sneakers before I felt my hair being grabbed and my head was jerked up.

"Damn Annabeth, I never knew you liked it rough," I said with a smirk, hoping to piss her off. A knee connecting with my face was the indicator that I had succeeded.

"You know, seeing as you are not in the best situation, I wouldn't be so much of a smart ass." She gave my head another rough tug. "Now, you are going to tell me the truth or your friends will die. Where is Luke?"

A part of me was happy she asked this question just so I could see the look on her face when I tell her. The other part was disgusted I had to bring up that memory.

I gave her a wicked smile, the same smile that earned the nickname The Green-Eyed Demon. "He's swimming with the fishes. Alongside my father." I said in a bitter tone. "I sent him there myself."

Her expression was somewhere between wanting to murder me and wanting to cry. I knew what Luke was to her. The dumb bastard would not shut up about it when he was captured. I would have to stand guard and listen to all the things he would do to her when he escaped. I never meant to kill him honestly. He tricked the guard on watch and escaped but I caught up with him. We were both on the edge of a cliff that was right above the raging ocean. He had backed me up onto the ledge and somehow I turned us around and he slipped. The last thing I saw was Luke's wide-eyed face falling down into the raging waves and jagged rocks. This happened a week ago and I guess Annabeth just thought we still had him captured.

"You're lying." She said in a broken voice. But she knew I wasn't, not if my friend's lives were on the line. She let go and turned away. Before she walked out she whispered something into the guard's ear. After she disappeared two of the guards walked towards me.

"Hey fellas, how's it go-" That was all I got out before the punches started coming and I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't kill me...I low key forget I had this story going but I got new inspiration to continue so...here. Chapter two my friends!**

 **Piper P.O.V**

I'm an attractive person okay? I'm not conceited about it but I'm not gonna be one of those girls who deny it when people tell her she's beautiful or pretty. Like damn straight I am! Do you see these legs and rocking body? I don't flaunt it, but I will say around camp I used it to my advantage. Cutting in the food lines, maybe getting an extra twinkie ration, and sometimes getting a cute soldier to keep my bed warm.

But when you're in the prison cell of your worst enemy, not even looks will help you out. I already tried flirting with the guard for some water or hell some moldy bread I would have been thankful for but, either they didn't like pretty girls or whoever was in control, has them too scared to step out of line.

"Come on, all I need is a little water. I'm just so...thirsty." I said in a low seductive voice biting my lip a bit to give it that extra push.

"Shut up or I'll come in there and make you!" The guard yelled back in a rough voice.

I was about to say something that would have probably gotten me beat up when a new voice from outside the door said,

"Now Gustus is that any way to talk to our guests? Get the girl some water and food...now Gustus!" Whoever was talking was definitely in charge and I could tell from Gustus's fading steps that disobeying an order from this person was not something you wanted to do.

The door opened and in stepped...a hot doctor? I mean that was my first thought at least. A well built blonde guy with short trimmed hair and thin-rimmed rectangular glasses. He looked nice enough but he also had this aura to him that screamed 'You better do what I say or you won't like what happens'. I hated him already. He kneeled in front of me as I sat chained to the wall and said,

"Hello there, I'm Jason, Jason Grace. You're Piper correct?"

His voice was calm and even but the last name made my blood run cold. Thalia's brother. Zeus's other kid who decided to stand by him and watch hundreds of his own people die in a massacre. Jason was practically dead to Thailia who said if she ever saw him again, she would kill him on sight.

"What's it to you?" I spat back, literally. He had to take his glasses off and wipe the spit away. Ha! Take that you pampered asshole probably could have called someone in to wipe them for him if he really wanted. He learned his lesson about standing to close to me and backed away before saying,

"Well, I just like to know the guests we are dealing with. Looks like we got a good batch this time. Three major leaders of the rebellion who will help us take it down."

I wish he was still in my face because I would have spit on him again but I just settled for spitting on his shoes.

"You don't know shit. We would die before we help you." Jason just laughed, it was cold and cruel like his father's.

"Oh trust me Piper, one of you will. That's a fact. The only problem is deciding who? For my own amusement, I would like to keep your pretty face around but you better behave, or else things aren't looking too good for you."

I wanted to hit this guy, I wanted to scream, spit, or do something that would make him mad. But I also knew I had to play this smart. I need food and water and if damn Gustus could return before this moron makes me want to commit murder that would be great.

"I'll be seeing you very soon Piper, hopefully under different circumstances." And with that, Blonde left my cell and Gustus returned with a small cup of water and a few slices of bread.

"Augh, took you long enough Gustus," I mumbled before slowly nibbling on bread. I would need my strength if I stood any chance of getting out of here.

 **Percy P.O.V**

 _"Percy...Percy...Percy!" I slowly opened my eyes and was instantly met with a storm._

 _"Percy, you can't say you want to come over and study and then fall asleep," Annabeth said with a frown._

 _"Sorry, Annabeth, swim practice was a bitch today." I got a smack on the head for that,_

 _"No swearing! You know I don't like that." She glared down at me from the top of her bed, books, and homework in lap. I, on the other hand, was dozing off at the foot of the bed._

 _Pushing myself up, I made my way over to her, trapping her body between my arms on either side. "My bad wise girl, anything I can do to make up for it?" Before she could say anything I leaned down and started to kiss the hollow of her collar bone, making my way slowly up her neck. Her hand came up to tangle in my hair, lightly tugging while she craned her neck to give me more access._

 _"We...we gotta...study. Percy, come...on now." She said in between breaths as I continued to place kisses along her neck and jaw._

 _"The tell me to stop," I whispered in her ear before connecting our lips. Her books slipped off her lap as one leg came to wrap around my waist pulling me to her. One of her hands was still tangled in my hair while the other gripped my shirt. I started towards the waistband of her jeans ready to take it one step farther when the door opened._

 _"Annabeth, Percy's father is he-" She stopped when she saw us and once I heard her voice I practically jumped off the bed, landing hard on my side on the floor. Her mother Athena glared daggers at me while Annabeth scrambled to fix her shirt and hair._

 _"Mom! Ever heard of knocking?" She said in a flustered voice trying to calm her breathing._

 _Athena tore her gaze from me and was now glaring at Annabeth. "Percy's father is here. It's time for him to go."_

 _I was confused, as far as I was concerned my dad was on a business trip and didn't even know I was at Annabeth's. I quickly gathered my stuff, was about to kiss Annabeth goodbye when one glare from her mother made me change my mind and go with the good ol' sensible salute and scatter. I saw my dad waiting for me by my car accross the street._

 _"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked._

 _"Percy, things are about to change. You can't see Annabeth anymore, it's too dangerous." My dad said in a serious_ _voice as if somehow being with Annabeth would endanger my life._

I never knew how right he was until he was already dead.

I jerked awake and then groaned in pain. Those guys really did a number on me. I tried to breathe in and out, deep breaths and it felt pretty okay. That meant no broken ribs and moving my arms and legs didn't hurt too bad so overall I was fine in the serious injury department. But then I looked at my face and body in the small, grungy, cell mirror and I could see the damage. Split lip, almost swollen shut eye, black eye, bruising all over my arms and upper body. I looked like complete shit but then I remembered the look of pain on Annabeth's face when I told her Luke was dead and it all was worth it.

Getting captured was never part of my plan to take down the gods but an idea started to slowly formulate in my mind as to how I could use this as an advantage. The only problem was in order for it to succeed, I needed Annabeth to fall in love with me again.

 **Thalia P.O.V**

There are many things I deem worthy of dying for. Protecting a friend, saving the rebellion, taking down the gods, sensible things like that, but peanut butter? No. I'm not dying for peanut butter which is why I need to get out of this cell and get myself and my friends back home where we belong. I'm the head of the war strategy so I'm pretty good at coming up with ways to take down the enemy and I have studied the layout of this building for hours on end. I just need one of the boneheaded guards to open the damn door first, but I already had a plan for that too.

I waited for them to switch guards and lucky me, it looked like they gave me a young soldier who seemed nervous and scared. Perfect.

I got into position, lying on my side, curled into the fetal position. Basically looking very helpless and weak, just a small innocent girl in a cell.

"Hey! I'm going to bring in some water. Don't try anything funny!" The young guard yelled out in a quivering voice, unsure of his own words. I heard the door open and the water cup being set down but didn't move.

"Prisoner, get up!" I felt a light kick to my back, then a harder one. He was going to pay for that, just not yet.

"I said. Get up!" I heard the windup of the leg and before it could make contact with my body I grabbed it. The guard gave a yelp of surprise before I twisted it around and brought him to the ground. I acted quickly, scrambling to sit atop of him before slicing his throat with a small piece of glass I got from breaking my already cracked cell mirror.

"I'm up you bastard," I said in a low voice as he gasped for breath and clutched his throat. I couldn't stay around to watch, however, and slipped out the door leaving him to bleed out.

The home of the gods is a very nice apartment building they took over after they released Titan and killed more than two-thirds of the population. I was assuming we were being kept in the basement since the dark brick walls and cold air, but when I exited the room I was in a bright white hallway. Where the hell was I? My plan was halted but I needed to keep moving and not waste my one chance for freedom. I decided to go left and see if I could find any other big metal doors like mine that probably held my friends. Going down the left corridor I heard voices coming from one of the doors along the walls and quickly slipped into one of the rooms. I let out a breath of relief before turning and finding myself facing five armed soldiers, who were all in the middle of lunch in a large room.

I acted first, knowing if I were to get out alive, none of them could leave here breathing. I threw my shard of glass at the nearest guy and it lodged itself in his eye, he went down screaming. The other four were reaching for their weapons when I grabbed two kitchen knives that were sitting on the counter to my left and threw them at the guys hoping to hit at least one of the four. One of the knives went into a guys neck while the other lodged itself in another one's shoulder. That left two more but by now they had their weapons out and I was a kill-on-sight target.

I grabbed a metal cutting board and used it as a shield as I ran towards them, picking up one of the fallen guy's guns on the way. These guys must have been the rookies because even though I was only about fifty feet away their shots were bouncing off to the sides of me. I slid under one of the tables and took aim and fired. One of the guys screamed as the shot went right into his pelvis. Oof, I didn't mean to aim there honest, but when you're under a table ya gotta shoot at whatever is in your sights. I was going more for his leg...kinda.

That left one more. I felt, more than heard shots landing mere inches from where I was, which was my cue that it was time to wrap this up. I leaped out from under the table and threw the cutting board towards the general area of where the shots were coming from, hoping to startle the guy before taking aim and firing. Bingo, right between the eyes. I scanned the room and saw 2 guys still groaning in pain. I walked over and without thinking put the gun to both their heads and ended it. They may not have been directly responsible for the deaths of millions but they worked under the people who are and to me, that's just as bad.

I listened before I left the room and was surprised to not hear hundreds of soldiers running towards the shots. The walls and door must be soundproof, how convenient for me. I opened the door and made sure the coast was clear before running down the corridor. I was about to turn the corner when I heard voices. A female voice to be exact.

"Zeus doesn't know what to do with the prisoners but no harm is to befall his daughter he says. He also wants her moved to one of the bedrooms. Still to have 24/7 guards and barred windows but at least she will have a bed and bathroom."

Damn it. If I knew I was going to be getting a room upgrade I wouldn't have killed all those guys. Huh, I wonder if the offer will still be on the table. Ya know, little forgive and forget. Either way, I need to get out of here. My time window just got a lot smaller now that they are going to check up on me.

"She killed her guard! She's gone! Search the entire floor she couldn't have gone far, it's a fresh kill. Simons, take your men and go right. I'll go left, head my way if you don't find anything." A woman's harsh voice said.

"Yes, Captain." Was the reply she got back. Captain huh? I got the big dog going after me, alright.

I slipped into another doorway debating whether to hide and hope they don't check every square inch because the room has some nice but sort of obvious hiding spots or go on the offensive. I settle for going on the attack. I still have the gun in my hand and I stand behind the door so when it opens I can come from behind my attacker.

I stand there behind the door knowing it will only be a matter of seconds until the captain comes through it and I'll be ready for her. Holding my breath as to not make a noise I tense as I see the doorknob turning. I get one chance and I better take it or else my friends are already dead. The door is opening and soon a tall figure, definitely feminine, steps out and scans the room, gun in hand. I wait until she takes a few more steps into the room before coming up behind her and placing my gun to the back of her head.

"Drop your weapon and turn around slowly. I won't hurt you."

She scoffed and said, "Yeah like you didn't just kill six of my soldiers?" But nevertheless, she dropped her weapon, put her hands in the air, and started turning around. Asking her to turn around was my first mistake because it almost cost me my life.

This girl was breathtakingly beautiful. Not the face caked in make-up and highlighter on point beautiful, but just the way her skin seemed to glow and everything about her was like nothing I had ever seen before. It took me by surprise and that's never a good thing when you are supposed to be focusing on holding this beautiful person captive. She noticed my slight hesitation as I not so discreetly checked her out and in one high kick, the gun was out of my hand.

She wasted no time and sent a good punch across my face but I can take a punch and was back up in no time sending one her way. She ducked and tried to put a kick in my side but I caught her leg and just like the guy back in my cell I turned and took her down with me. Before she could get up I got behind her and put her in a choke hold hoping to knock her out because I really didn't wanna kill this beautiful woman, but I would if I have too. She struggled and tried to elbow me, but I held on tight, that is until she flipped me over her shoulder and I found myself on my back with her straddling me with a knife to my throat. She dug it deep enough where I dare not move in fear of getting my neck sliced open.

"Don't get me wrong, this position is totally hot but I would prefer the knife, not to my throat," I said with a light chuckle hoping that talking will provide a small distraction...It didn't.

"Shut up traitor. You killed some very good men today and you will pay for your crimes. One way or another."

"I mean, it was them or me. Not a super hard choice to make ya know?" I said back looking into her eyes. Right now they glinted a dark brown almost black and looked downright murderous which I guess for me wasn't the best situation as I'm on the floor with a knife to my throat.

Just then I heard people enter the room. Men surronding me with guns all trained on my head. This might be a slightly harder situation to get out of.

"Captain, are you hurt? Is the prisoner secured?"

"No Simons, I'm not hurt and yes, the prisoner is secured." She said before smirking down at me and giving a nice hard knock to the head with the butt of her blade effectively knocking me out. Her looking down on me, even if it looked a tad bit murderous, wasn't a bad sight to get knocked out too. I just wish I knew then, the horrible situation I would be waking up too.

 **Ayo! That's a wrap for chapter 2. Low key have the idea for the story in my head but still trying to figure everything out. Hopefully, it wasn't too rough for not updating in like a year. I'll try to get another chapter up sooner this time. Maybe like half a year?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to start a new chapter instead of doing my homework...and then I couldn't stop...so here is 5 hours of my life in written form. You're welcome. Hope you enjoy, we now are gonna start getting the show on the road here.**

 **Thalia P.O.V**

" _Jason get back here so I can kick your butt you little twerp!" I yelled as I stood there in our backyard with shaving cream all over my head. Jason had told me that he had something to show me out back and the second I was near the giant oak tree that my dad had planted when we first moved here, a giant shaving cream balloon dropped out of nowhere. Jason laughed so hard he fell out of the tree. Once he saw my look, however, he fled the scene._

" _Hey! Kids what's goin-" My dad stopped dead in what he was saying and burst out laughing. A deep rumble that made me smile a little and shake my head._

" _Jason tricked me. I'm going to kill him. Where is he?" My dad just shook his head but pointed inside. I started to make my way inside when he stopped me, wiping a tear from his eye._

" _Try not to hurt him too bad alright? Your mother is still a little angry about the last time you guys hashed it out and her favorite glass vase was knocked over, okay?"_

 _I nodded my head and my dad smiled. He was about to ruffle my hair like he always does but thought better of it and waved me inside._

Augh, my head. Why do captors always feel the need to knock out their prisoners huh? Like just let us walk on our own, dammit. I mean, I probably would try to kill whoever would be around me and escape but that's beside the point. My head can't take much more of this.

That beautiful warrior must have hit me harder than I thought because I didn't even register that I was moving until I started looking around. I was in a wheelchair, well let me rephrase that, I was strapped in a wheelchair. Low-key, felt like one of those insane asylum people because both my wrists and ankles were bound to the chair. I then realized I was in new clothes; black cotton sweatpants, and a plain white shirt.

"Wh-where I am?" I tried to say but my mouth felt like a freaking cotton ball jar. A light chuckle came from above, I'm assuming whoever was pushing me.

"You'll find out soon enough. Until then, take in the sights." I knew that voice. The hot captain who had knocked me out.

"Oh yes, because the scenery is so nice." I said sarcastically until I started to pay more attention to my surroundings.

Giant floor to ceiling windows about a hundred feet high was letting in the bright morning sun. It shone through trees and I could see the city of the gods beyond them. This must have been the top story of the apartment building, which was really just one giant penthouse the gods had renovated to serve as a type of headquarters. It was highly guarded and the Rebellion has been trying to figure out how to get into it for the past 3 years and here I was in the middle of it all...chained up and having no idea how to get out.

It really was beautiful though. My captor was taking me through a narrow hallway now and when we reached the end, we seemed to be in a meeting hall or something. There was a long, stone grey table and all on one side of it, sat twelve very comfortable looking leather chairs. I only notice the comfiness because my butt is starting to fall asleep against the rough seat of the wheelchair.

"Oh boy, I love meetings. Please tell me someone brought donuts, I could really use one right now." I said, my stomach agreeing with me by making noises.

"If you behave, you might get what you want." She said as she stopped pushing me and came to stand at my side, almost as if waiting for something.

"If I behave? Gee, what am I a dog?" I replied sarcastically. I hate when people tell me to behave, like behave yourself you fucking asshole. But I just pouted in my seat.

"You smell like one, that's for sure." Was her reply and as I looked over at her, I swear I could see a hint of a small smile.

I then noticed my own appearance. They may have given me new clothes but I haven't bathed since I was captured which could have been a few days or even a week. I didn't really keep track of time since I was preoccupied with trying to escape. My hands still had blood on them from the guards I had killed and I knew my face probably didn't look to great. My hair, while usually short and spiky on top had been flattened and was just long enough to hang past my eyebrows.

I tried to blow it to the side as I can't stand my hair being in my face which is why I cut it so short and put it up everyday, but being captured didn't really allow me access to hair gel. The beautiful guard seemed to notice and gave a light chuckle as if laughing at my struggle.

"Oh yeah, just laugh while I sit here and struggle." I grumbled trying to now shake it to the side. Before I could react a hand was running through my hair and brushed it back and to the side. I sat there stunned for a second and tried not to focus on how good her nails had felt running through my hair.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I said in an awkward voice not expecting anyone who works for the gods to show any kindness since they are all heartless bastards.

Her face which had held a ghost of a smile immediately hardened again and she took a deep breath, standing at the ready again.

"You were being annoying with all the blowing and jerky head movements. I just wanted you to stop." She said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it at that. We stood there for what felt like an eternity until finally, the doors opened and in stepped...my father?

Of fucking course. He's the king of the gods and I'm sure the second he heard I was captured he wanted to come and gloat about how he was right on how my choice to turn my back on him, would blow up in my face. The last thing he had said, was how I had dishonored my family and he would not hesitate to destroy the rebellion, along with me.

Then to make things even better my brother walked in after him. I hadn't seen him in a long time and he had changed. For one, he had glasses now and looked like a total nerd. Two, he had gotten taller and more muscular while broadening out as well. He favored our mother with his hair, but his facial features were all my father. Those two looked like the perfect father and son duo, ready to go out and kill millions. Just another casual Saturday afternoon for them, great bonding experience I'm sure.

This was going to be an interesting family reunion.

 **Percy P.O.V**

I had called for an audience with Annabeth, knowing that even if I hated her with every fiber of my being, she was the person would put my plan in motion.

Around I think mid-morning, my cell door opened and in stepped the grey-eyed bitch. She looked different this time, still beautiful but more like the version I knew. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a few strands hanging in her face and she wore just a simple black hoodie and jeans.

I felt a pang of hurt in my chest as I thought of the girl I once loved and as I saw her before me, I couldn't help but wonder where we would both be if this war had never happened. Or if maybe, I had stood by her instead of my father.

"You asked to see me?" Annabeth asked in a cold, stern voice that reminded me of her mother.

I cleared my throat, it was now or never, "Yes." I took a deep breath, I was about to turn my back on everything I care about. "I don't want to die fighting for a useless cause. This rebellion, is stupid."

Annabeth eyes me suspiciously. I could tell she didn't believe me. I mean ya spend four years fighting for something and now all of the sudden, turn your back on it? It's gonna take some convincing, which thankfully, I'm a master at.

I hardened my gaze and spoke with a new spark of desire, "I spent four years thinking we could take you down, but now that I'm actually here and have witnessed your forces, there's no point anymore. My father died for nothing, for a weak army that had no potential. I don't want to follow in his footsteps."

That last part killed me to say, as long as I live I will always believe that my father died for a good cause and that his death was not in vain.

Bringing up my father must up broken Annabeth's wall just a bit because she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall opposite to me. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I turn my back on the Rebellion and I will swear my allegiance to Zeus, to the gods." I looked straight into her eyes, softening my gaze just a bit, "And to you."

Not sure if it was the swearing allegiance part or when I said I would swear it to her but something in her must have changed because she was now looking at me with a calculating gaze. I hoped that it was a 'Boy, I wonder how the gods can use him?' and not a 'Boy, this idiot is stupid if he thinks we will believe him, guess it's time to kill him.'

"If what you are saying is true, you won't just have to swear your allegiance. You will have to show the gods that you are really on our side, that you are devoted to our cause and you have left your rebellion behind." She said already gesturing to the guard to take my chains off.

I nodded, "I'll do anything to prove my loyalty. I want to start a new life, a new life with the gods." I said, hoping that my confident voice hid my shame of disowning the Rebellion like that.

Annabeth still had the guards keep their weapons drawn on me as we walked but she did release me of my chains so I could move freely. Just not too freely or the guards would probably shoot me.

I could tell that Annabeth was still hurt over Luke really being dead, because she had that look on her face that I knew meant she was lost in her thoughts and the small crease in her eyebrows signaled to me that it wasn't happy thoughts.

Her blaming me for his death is a bit of an rough patch in my plan, as I'm not sure I can get her to love me when all she can think of when she sees me is that I killed her fiance. But we will cross that bridge when we get there.

We walked down a bright white hallway, took an elevator up two floors until we were at what looked like an apartment lobby. She led me over to a door and opened it up. Inside was a small bathroom and a bed. She gestured me to walk in and the guards followed.

"Clean up in there," She said pointing to the bathroom, "And I'll have someone get you a fresh change of clothes. Make it quick. I'm going to go talk to Zeus and tell him of your change of heart, then he will decide your fate." She left after that and two of the guards stayed, still with their weapons drawn.

"You guys aren't going to kill me right?" I asked, nervous as I was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Only if you give us a reason too." Was the rough reply.

"Okay then, I'm just going to go take a shower now...see you guys in a bit...please don't come into the shower and shoot me... I mean at least wait till I have clothes on so I can die with a little bit of dignity, okay?" I said before slipping into the small bathroom.

You ever go camping for a long time and when you finally get back home, the first thing you do is take a shower? Getting to literally watch the dirt and grime wash down the drain and come out all clean and fresh? That was what I felt like but even better. I watched as all the blood, dirt, and other stuff washed off of me and when I was done, I wrapped a nice, big fluffy towel around my waist.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed how much I had changed. My hair was longer, eyes more sunken in, ribs more visible. We had pretty good food in the Rebellion but we never feasted and the minimal food and water I got here didn't help. There were the scars that had long since healed but were still very visible from times I don't like remembering and the bruises that were fading but not all the way. I turned from my reflection, not being able to stand looking at it. The man in the mirror was not someone I recognized anymore.

As I exited the bathroom, I heard movement and in a second, the guards had their guns trained on me.

"Woah there! Just coming out of the shower." I held up my hands to show them that I had no weapons. They lowered their guns then gestured to the set of clothes laid out on the bed. Just a simple black t-shirt and jeans along with some back combat boots, but it felt amazing to be in fresh clothes.

Once I was all ready, the guards escorted me out of the room and there I found Annabeth waiting for me. She glanced up from a tablet she had been typing away at and looked me up and down. Deeming my appearance acceptable, she had me follow her down numerous hallways and staircases before we finally reached a big set of wooden doors. She pushed one open and I was met with yelling. More specifically, my friend Thalia yelling profanities at her father.

This was going to be a very interesting encounter. I just hope Thalia didn't kill me after.

 **Piper P.O.V**

I'm so bored. That's all I can think about. See with me, I always have to be doing something or I'll start going a little crazy. Hell, just having someone to talk too would be nice but no matter how many times I try to start up a conversation with my prison guard, they always just either grunt ot tell me to shut up. Talk about a one-sided conversation.

Currently, I'm having a spiting contest...with myself. I have beaten my top distance about two times but it's getting harder. Also, playing with no competition isn't super fun and winning gets tiring after awhile, believe it or not.

So when my guard opened my door and told me I was being summoned, you can imagine how freaking happy I was. I didn't show it of course but my mind was racing about why I was being summoned, who summoned me, and then the thought of my summoning actually being just a fancy word for 'We are sick of you, time to die' crossed my mind and I got a whole lot more anxious

They pushed me into a room that was basically a small hotel room. There was a single bed and a small door that must have led to a bathroom. No windows as far as I could tell, so that meant only one way in and out.

"Clean up and change, don't try anything funny or we'll shoot without hesitation." Then the guard shut the door and I was alone. .

Why do they want me to clean up if they are just going to kill me? Are they worried I might get dirt on their floor as my dead body hits the ground? Whatever the reason, I wasn't going to waste my chance of being clean before I died.

The shower felt amazing and my clothes actually fit pretty nicely. Simple white shirt, jeans and then some pretty nice black combat boots. Huh, I wonder why they were dressing me so nice, I mean as far as prisoner garb goes.

When I came out, the guards started leading me down some hallways, until we were finally in front of a set of wooden door and from the sounds coming inside, we were late to the party.

Entering the room, I saw Percy and Thalia, both who looked okay considering we had been in cells for God knows how long. Thalia had blood on her hands, but she seemed okay other than that. Percy wasn't so lucky. It was obvious that he had taken some hits to the body and face, but he was up and walking on his own. I can't say the same for Thalia, however, as she was strapped to a wheelchair like some insane asylum patient.

She was yelling at her father when she heard me come in and stopped.

"Oh great, you too?" She said and then turned back to her father. "What the fuck are you planing you bastard! Huh? You gonna kill us? You gonna make us fight to the death as sick entertainment? What are you gonna do!" She yelled. Her voice sounded hoarse but her eyes glared with a fire of vengeance.

Percy stood there silent, I couldn't quite read his expression, but I noticed he wasn't bound in anyway. As the leader of the Rebellion, I had expected them to treat him like they were treating Thalia, if not more cautious. He didn't react to Thalia's screaming and didn't even join in. It was as if his spirit was broken inside and there was nothing left to fight for, but that couldn't be right. Percy never gave up, especially on the Rebellion. His father died for it and he would too, if it ever came to that.

"Thalia, stop. Your yelling is getting you nowhere." I said in a calm voice. She turned and looked like she was about to start yelling at me, when she took a deep breath and just glared at her father. I have that effect on people sometimes, a calming presence and voice as Percy once described it.

Zeus, glad to have his daughter not yelling anymore, cleared his throat. "Welcome, to Olympus. I hope your stay has not been too rough so far." He glanced at Percy and the blood on Thalia's hands before continuing. "We have been enemies for some time now, but I'm hoping that it doesn't always have to be that way. It has come to my attention, that one of you has decided to join our cause and I truly do wish for the rest of you to follow in his footsteps.

What...no...he would never. But I saw it on his face, guilt. It was gone in a flash and was replaced with a stern look of acceptance. He really is going through with it. I wanted to run over and hit him, yell at him, ask him what the heck he was doing. The leader of the rebellion doesn't just switch sides like that!

Percy turned to us and I saw a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Guys, It's for the best. The sun will rise on a new day."

Me and Thalia both froze but made sure we hid our suprise well. Percy, Thalia, Koda, and I have a code saying that basically means, 'I know that whatever I'm doing is crazy but you have to trust me.' It lets us know that they may be acting strange in that moment but that they still stand by us. The saying is pretty much for situations like this, when we are surrounded by the enemy and can't say what we want out loud.

We couldn't make it seem obvious that with that one saying we are totally with him, so we put up a fight.

"You bastard! You backstabbing little mother fucker. After everything? You are giving it up just like that! You are a weakling Perseus Jackson. Pathetic little weakling." Thalia yelled at him, struggling in her wheelchair so much I thought she was going to tip over.

She was laying it on thick and I could see that her words really cut him because he looked down in shame but the show must have been convincing enough because Zeus smiled.

"I hope you come to your senses like Percy did, Thalia. I would love to have both my children by my side."

I went for the 'too hurt to even say anything' look and even let a tear slip out of my eyes. My father always said I could have been an actress and I guess it finally came in handy.

Percy looked back up to us, "Guys, it's what's best for us. The rebellion is no match for the forces of the gods. Give up now and we can start a new life. A good life." He said in a pretty convincing voice to be honest.

"I'm happy to hear you say that Pursues, but you still need to prove your loyalty. Along with your friends, if they decide to join." He said, with a pointed look at his daughter.

Thalia glared before letting out a breath and softening her gaze. "I still hate you for everything you have done but Percy is still my leader. Where he goes, I go." She said in a confident voice. I wasn't sure of Zeus was going to buy it after all the yelling she had done but he must have really missed her because he just smiled and nodded.

"I hope that one day you can see everything from my point of view, Thalia, but until then, I'm just glad to have both my children under the same roof." Then he looked at me, actually, everyone was looking at me.

"If it means more of those amazing showers I'm in. Besides, you guys will have much better food and your girl really loves food." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I knew the view these people had of me. I was the small, pretty, ditzy one that didn't look like she could put up a fight.

I locked eyes with Jason, sitting by his father, and could tell that he was suspicious of me. I mean, I did spit on the guy so I can see how he is wary of my switching sides. Zeus, however, bought it and held his hands up in triumph.

"I'm glad we could all come to an agreement. Now, to prove your loyalty." At those words, the doors opened behind us and in came...Koda?

This may sound bad, but I had almost forgotten about him. He was a good friend of mine but his real connection was with Percy. Those two were like long lost brothers. He didn't look good, worse than Percy and he obviously wasn't allowed to clean up like the rest of us as his face was bloody and swollen. He had trouble walking but he held his head up high in defiance.

"You won't get me to talk!" He yelled, spitting some blood on the shiny white floor.

Zeus chuckled, like Koda was just a silly little kid.

"Oh trust me, my boy. We don't need you to talk. We just need you to die."

If Koda's face wasn't covered in blood, I'm sure it would have turned stark white. Fear was very evident in his eyes and when I turned to Percy, I could see he was trying hard to conceal his worry.

"What do you mean?" I spoke up. "Don't you want him to join your forces too? He's Percy's second and a good warrior." I said, hoping that if I talked him up enough, Zeus would spare his life.

"Exactly, and if I'm not mistaken you and Thalia both are pretty good friends with him as well?" Neither me nor Thalia said anything but that was all Zeus needed to hear.

"Which is exactly why the perfect way to prove your loyalty to me, is by having you all turn your back on the last bit of the Rebellion you have left. By killing your friend, you are showing me that you really have switched sides and are willing to do anything for Olympus, for the gods." He said, with a clever twinkle in his eyes.

It didn't matter what either of us had said because the true test was this. Killing our friend in cold blood.

I turned to look at Koda and he looked hurt beyond measure. I didn't blame him. To come in here fighting and then to find out all your friends had decided to switch sides and your death is the factor proving their loyalty?

The guards handed Percy a sword, they then went and unstrapped Thalia and handed her a spear. My guard turned to me and gave me a small knife.

Koda was brought up front and center and placed in front of us, his back to Zeus. His expression was defiant yet broken.

"Each of you will come up and use your weapons to gravely injure your friend here, but one of you must do the final killing strike." Zeus said gesturing to the weapons in our hands.

Percy stepped forward his eyes hard, yet I could tell that this was killing him on the inside and after he wouldn't be the same. "I'll do it. I will give the killing strike." He had the most to prove, being the leader of the Rebellion and all, but this was his best friend. For him to do this must mean that this plan is the key to bringing the gods down.

Zeus practically beamed at that. "Well then, time to prove your loyalty."

Thalia stepped up first, her expression neutral. She quickly thrust her spear into his stomach, knowing where to hit in order to miss any major organs but it still would be incredibly painful and that was evident by Koda's piercing scream as he doubled over. The guards holding him, made him stand upright as blood flowed from his torso. It was my turn now.

I slowly stepped up to Koda, but I couldn't keep my face stone cold. My heart broke seeing him in pain and knowing that I was about to inflict more? But I had too. Koda's death will not be in vain.

I looked into his eyes and discreetly mouthed I'm sorry and that it will be okay before pulling my hand back and stabbing the knife into his shoulder up to the hilt and yanking it out in one swift motion.

The scream got caught in his throat as tears poured out his eyes. He could barely stand at this point and that's when Percy came stepped before him.

Green eyes met brown and there was a silent pleading in Koda's. He knew what was coming and just wanted it to get it over with. Percy raised his sword tip to Koda's chest, "The sun will rise on a new day, brother." He whispered before pushing the sword in agonizingly slow, looking into Zeus's eyes the entire time with no emotion, really putting on a show.

The guards let Koda's body drop after that and the echo sounded throughout the room.

Zeus was grinning from ear to ear, "Step forward, Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean." All three of us stood in front of Zeus, blood on our hands, praying it was all worth it. "You are now, members of Olympus. Welcome to your new family." He said and everyone around us clapped.

We all three looked at each other, realizing that we were now in the belly of the beast and one misstep meant death.

 **OOOHHH, shist just got real! What Y'all think? Leave a comment, suggestion or whatever you want. This is my first story so please try not to be too harsh, I'm fragile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 y'all! Like always, hope you enjoy, I own nothing.**

 **Thalia P.O.V**

Twenty minutes. They left his body there for twenty minutes, while the gods went around and introduced themselves to us as if we hadn't spent the last four years trying to gather all the intel we could. Most of them I already knew their entire story.

Ares was head of the U.S Military Combat sector until Zeus came and recruited him to his cause. The 'god of war' as they called him, had no trouble joining and many believe that he's the power behind the god's forces but I know better. The real power comes from Athena.

Otherwise known as Annabeth's mother, she was the ruthless commander that Ares was believed to be. He had the looks for it but Athena; she had the brains and strategy. That was a critical reason the rebellion lost the first major war. Every move we made, she had an attack already planned out and we were helpless to stop it. If there was anyone I was truly afraid of, it was her, which is weird since back when Annabeth and I were good friends, she was actually nice and sweet, making us cookies whenever I was over. Looking at her now, with her calculating, cold, grey eyes she looked more like she eats people's hopes and dreams instead of cookies.

Hera, who was my father's secretary back when he was just a businessman instead of a dictator, stood at his right side and looked at me like I was the devil's spawn. I could tell by her body language, that she was now more than just my father's secretary. I guess with my mom in a grave, it was easier for her to slip into his life like the snake she was. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at her but realized that even though we were now technically members of Olympus, she could still find some way to make my death look like an accident. Figured that it was better I just avoid her.

The rest, Apollo and Dionysus, I didn't really care about. They were basically freeloaders, didn't do anything but were just along for the ride and good food. Then Artemis stood up. She was the only one I could not figure out for the life of me. She was twins with Apollo but looked much more deadly. We had literally nothing on her. Artemis didn't seem to even exist before the gods took over. I had only seen her once before but it left a lasting impression. It was during one of the biggest battles of the first war. The rebels had stormed Olympus and had just gotten past the gates when the gods let their army lose. None of them ever fight, they just send out pawns to die for them. Artemis, I guess, didn't believe in that rule. All we had known at that point, was that she was Apollo's sister, but she was much more than that.

Apollo had worked for my dad and was someone he had taken under his wing. I met him a few times when I visited the office before the world turned to shit. He was nice, charming, but almost a bit too much, always kissing up to my father. I never even knew he had a sister until our intel on the inside, said someone new joined the war and was related to Apollo. When she came out on the battlefield the scales tipped and not in our favor.

She didn't use a gun, which was the first indicator that she was much more dangerous than any other soldier. With only a bow and a quiver full of arrows, she took down about a hundred of our men before Zeus must have called her back into the safety of the fortress. I heard her name and then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Fighting wise, she is not someone I would want to go up against and I made a mental note to stay away from her because if she figured out our plan, well, I had a feeling she knew some very creative ways to kill me.

After all the gods had gone through, Zeus stood up again, "Today has been long and tiresome, but I believe a new light of hope is upon us. You three will be watched for a couple of weeks, just to make sure you have a smooth transition and get accustomed to our ways as soon as possible." That was really code for, 'We still don't trust you and will have someone on standby to kill you if needed.'

"Now, if you excuse me, I have important business to deal with, but I hope to meet again and talk about your future here at Olympus." And with that, the king of the gods was gone along with the rest of them. I was about to ask who my 'Supervisor' would be when the dark-haired beauty to my right spoke, "Come on, I'll show you to the room and you can finally take a shower. God knows you need one." She said, turning to walk out the door.

"Reyna! Wait up!" A voice called out that I instantly recognized as my brothers. I saw the girl, who I now know as Reyna, tense her shoulders and turn around slowly. "Yes, Jason?"

He came to stand in front of us and before he said anything, I saw him give her a once over not so subtly. You know how some people have really good intuition about things, like who to trust and who is a good person and all that? Well, I have a pretty good intuition about sexual tension. When someone likes someone or doesn't, who wants to bang who, just by looking at their eyes. It has served me pretty well but right now I was more thankful than ever. I may not have been able to kill Jason anymore, being as we are on the same side, but I can still embarrass him to no end. Before he could open his mouth I said,

"Woah, you guys have hooked up before haven't you?" I said in kind of a loud voice, some of the guards turned their heads but quickly averted their gaze, for fear of Reyna or Jason, I'm not sure. My money's on Reyna though. Neither of them said anything, but Jason's ears got very red and that was the only answer I needed. I glanced at Reyna and she didn't look upset more, regretful? Ooh, this is just pure gold.

"You," I said, pointing to my brother, "Really like her and want to hook up again, but you." I turned, looking at Reyna, "Never want to do it again and wish it never happened." I finished with a smile on my face and from the looks, on both their faces I knew I was spot on.

"Wait, you regret sleeping with me? Why? I don't-" He stopped and decided to save what dignity he had left. "Just wanted to say be careful," glaring at me he finished, "She can be very tricky and I don't want you getting hurt."

Before Reyna could reply, I slung my arm around her. She was a few inches shorter than me and I tried to ignore how perfectly she fit against my side. "I would never think of hurting my very good friend Reyna, Jason. How dare you think I would." I said in a hurt voice. Jason opened his mouth to reply but I too busy getting judo flipped to hear what he said. I groaned as my back hit the hard floor and Reyna glared down at me. "Don't. Ever. Touch me. Again." She then turned to Jason, who let out a snort before composing himself. "I take back what I said. You obviously can handle her, no problem." He said, smirking down at me before leaving, taking Piper with him.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, getting up and limping after her, as she had started towards the door once more. "I mean, I did kinda help you out with the whole Jason thing ya know?" She didn't turn to look at me and just kept walking.

"What you did," She said in a cold tone, "Was be an immature, insolent fool, who's only childish goal was to embarrass her brother."

I walked side by side with her now, "Yeah, but I was right wasn't I? You two got together and you regret it."

"I don't regret it. I just have a lot to focus on and don't have time for distractions."

"Dang, that's really how you look at relationships?" I asked. I mean, I'm not one for love but the occasional fuck buddy does come in handy. "Everyone needs someone. Being alone isn't any fun."

"I'm not alone. I have friends and family, but I don't need to be with someone just to satisfy my physical needs. I'm just fine on my own." She said with a scowl, turning down a long hallway that was so narrow, I had to walk behind her.

"Ah I see, so you're one of those strong independent women that are fine with just their hands and vibrators?"

She whipped around at that comment and before I could react, I had a very angry looking Reyna, pushing me against the wall. Her forearm was pressed against my chest, making it a little hard to breathe. She was so close that I could feel her breath on my face. Looking at her this close up made me realize other features about her, like the fact that she had little specks of gold in her brown eyes and that there was a small scar running through her left eyebrow and the way her lips were- Oh God her lips were perfect. Part of me hated myself for thinking about her like that because she was the enemy but the other part, the more hormonal part, wanted to lean forward and test fate.

"I can't treat you like a prisoner anymore, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you to a bloody pulp if you get on my nerves. Which you are doing immensely." She growled out, leaning impossibly closer. Was she doing this on purpose? I shouldn't be getting this turned on by just having a hot girl push me up against a wall and threaten me, but I am.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked with a smirk.

Reyna's nostrils flared and a fist connected with my stomach, knocking the wind out of me, effectively shutting me up as Reyna said in a low, very sexy at least to me, voice, "A promise."

She then let me go and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

I had to catch my breath because as Reyna was talking, she was pressing harder and harder on my chest effectively cutting off my air. The punch to the stomach didn't help either.

"So, are we almost to my room?" I asked, curious as to where I would be staying.

"Our room." Reyna corrected me.

"What?" I was confused, "I mean, you just practically strangled me and now we are moving in together? This is all moving a bit too fast don't you think? I don't even know your favorite color!"

If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"How can you be related to Jason? You are the complete opposite of him, and not in a good way."

"Good! I wouldn't wanna be like the person who stood by and let millions of innocent people die!" I shot back, getting angry.

"You don't know what you are talking about." She said, stopping to look at me.

"Oh really? So that whole group back there didn't unleash a virus that wiped out two-thirds of the population?" I said in a mocking tone. I thought Reyna was going to hit me again but she just sighed angrily and continued walking.

I had no choice but to follow. "So, what did you mean by 'our' room?" I asked again.

"You didn't really think you would be allowed your own room without supervision? Each of you will be staying with someone who will make sure you stand by your word and won't try to escape or something. Hopefully, it's only for a little while. Until then, we are roommates." She said, with another disdainful glance at me.

"Oh my God, we are roommates," I said with a groan. Don't get me wrong, sharing a living space and getting to see Reyna's beautiful face everyday sounds great. But, I was hoping I could at least get some form of privacy so Percy, Piper and I could have somewhere to talk.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we came to a door. It was a deep shade of purple with a very fancy gold handle. I wouldn't be surprised if every room in this pompous palace had a gold handle.

Inside was a small apartment that was still very nice. Stepping through the doorway, the first thing I noticed was how tidy everything was. I'm usually a pretty disorganized person but here, everything seemed to have its place. In the middle of the room, there was a couch and some chairs facing a flat screen TV on the wall. Over to the left, an open archway led into the kitchen which was so shiny, I could see my reflection in the white stone table. There was a hallway leading right that I assumed went to a bedroom and then finally, past the kitchen was a door that I prayed was a bathroom.

I practically ran to the door before Reyna could stop me and opened it up. Inside was an all white tile bathroom with a big bathtub and a shower. "Yes! Finally! A shower!" I yelled, so happy to be clean soon. Reyna came to the doorway and shook her head when she saw me jumping around the bathroom.

"I'm just as happy, but please make sure you wipe all the dirt and blood out of there after you're done okay? I like having a clean place." She said before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

I took about a forty-minute shower just standing as the warm water hit me. I washed my hair and body twice, just to get that extra clean feeling and shaved for the first time in a couple of months.

I got out, wrapped a giant, purple fluffy towel around me, I felt almost happy until I remembered where I was, and then I thought of Koda. Guilt washed over me as I looked down at my hands, now clean of his blood physically, but I could still feel it on me.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus. Koda died so we could infiltrate Olympus. I need to focus on the plan, whatever it even is. Right now, I just gotta put up the act of a new recruit who's ready to learn about this interesting place. Augh, kill me now.

Sitting on the counter was a new change of clothes. Black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a black sweatshirt. I wondered if everyone around here wore black or if my dad had something to do with it. I got angry at that thought. I don't need him picking my outfits for me. But I do really like the black and I didn't see any point in going around naked just to prove a point.

Standing in the mirror, I looked almost normal. My hair, I had given up on. The sides were no longer shaved and were about an inch long while the top had grown out just past my eye. I just pushed it back and to the side, no point in looking for scissors. They probably Thalia-proofed the place beforehand, taking everything that could be considered a weapon out.

I exited the bathroom, double-checking to make sure I cleaned up after myself. Don't need to give Reyna another reason to kill me. Walking into the kitchen, I smelled food. Reyna was making pancakes by the look of it and chocolate chip banana pancakes by the smell of it.

"Damn, that smells so good. Please tell I get one of those." I said, almost begging.

Reyna didn't turn from the stove but I could see her head shaking. "You Graces and your obsession with these pancakes. Jason asked me to make them all the time." She said taking one from the pan and setting it on a plate. I was about to grab it when she pulled it back.

"Manners." She said, one eyebrow raised.

"Augh, please can I have a pancake that you so kindly made?" I asked, silently pleading, my stomach not so silently pleading. She must have deemed me worthy because the plate was put in my hands.

I took it to the table and it was gone in about a minute. I wiped my hands on my new jeans and looked up at Reyna expectantly. Her mouth was slightly open and I couldn't tell if she was impressed or disgusted.

"Did you even breath while you ate that? You didn't even swallow before taking another bite. You didn't even use silverware!" She seemed kinda upset about that last one.

"Sorry?" I replied, lightly blushing before letting out a loud burp.

Now I could clearly see that it was disgust on Reyna's face. "My God, you're worse than your brother and I didn't think that was possible." She said but set another one on my plate, this time turning away instead of watching me.

After five pancakes and some orange juice, I relaxed on Reyna's couch, which I guess is technically my couch too. I was watching some reruns of "Friends" when Reyna came out in some shorts and a hoodie. Never before did I think a pair of legs could turn me on but Reyna proved that to be wrong. I knew I was staring because she cleared her throat as she stood in front of me and my eyes were drawn back to her face.

"Come on, it's time for bed. I gotta show you the security system."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Security system? For keeping people out or for keeping me in? I'm assuming it's the latter.

She took me down the right hallway and we entered her room. The walls were that deep purple color again and the bed was a king sized. Other than that, her room was pretty bare. No pictures, no bookshelves. There was a small door along one of the walls that I'm assuming is a closet and other than that, nothing.

"Wow, very...modern," I said, not really sure what to call it.

Reyna just rolled her eyes and gestured for me to get in the bed. I did as she said and watched her press numbers on little boxes that had been set up on the walls.

"Motion sensors. If you leave the bed and even step foot on the floor an alarm will go off. Only I can shut it off and if the password is put in wrong, even once, soldiers will be on their way up to this room before you can say oops." She said in a deadly tone, before climbing into bed as well.

Even though we were a few feet apart, it still felt weird. I was nervous sleeping with Reyna so close. What if I accidentally kick her? What if I try to cuddle while I'm sleeping (Which is something I'm known to do) and she kills me? There are so many things that could happen and they all end with her killing me.

Reyna turns to face me in bed. She has a knife in her hand and I think, 'This is it. She's not gonna wait for me to trip the alarm or kick her. She's gonna kill me right here and right now.' But she doesn't.

"I'm a very light sleeper. The slightest noise or suspicious movement and this knife will be at your throat." She says, showing me the gleam of the sharp blade before killing the light, letting darkness surround the room.

Oh boy, this should be fun. Spoiler alert: it wasn't.

Halfway through the night, I forgot about the motion sensors and went to get a drink of water, when a loud beeping went off. The next second a body slammed me to the ground and Reyna was straddling me with the knife to my throat.

"What are you doing!" She yelled in my face, eyes and hair wild, which is understandable since it was the middle of the night.

The knife to my throat made talking hard but I managed to get out, "Water...forgot...sensors...please no kill...me."

Reyna huffed but took the knife from my throat, staying on top of me, she said, "You complete moron. Now I have to set the system again." Scowling, she got up and went to stop the beeping. That was the last time I make that mistake.

The next time I woke up, the sun was shining through the window and I found myself mere inches from Reyna's face. Being that close to her made me freak out since I figured that any second now, she would wake up and kill me. Before even thinking about it, I scrambled away. I scrambled a bit to far, however, and fell right off the bed. The alarm went off but before Reyna could attack me I yelled.

"Woah wait! I just fell off the bed! No need to attack me!"

I had my eyes closed waiting for the feeling of a knife stabbing me but it never came. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Reyna looking tired and groggy. Huh, so she really is human and not a trained assassin robot in the morning.

She groaned and got out of bed to turn the alarm off. Her shorts had been pulled up a bit too far and if I thought her legs were amazing, it was nothing compared to her ass. Was there no flaw to this girl?

I was pulled back to reality when a pair of sweats and a t-shirt hit me in the face.

"Let's go."

I looked up at her confused. "Go? Go where?"

Reyna smirked and that, right then and there, was my sign that I was not going to like what came next.

"Morning workout time."

Shit.

 **Percy P.O.V**

If you're planning on joining a club or organization, I highly recommended joining one that your ex-girlfriend, who hates your guts, isn't a part of.

I'm not sure if it's because Zeus loves drama or fate hates me, but when I found out that Annabeth was gonna be the person who would be staying with me practically 24/7, my only thought was, 'Fuck, she's gonna kill me before I can even put my plan into motion.'

Annabeth didn't even look back to see if I was following her, she just started walking out of the room and I scrambled to catch up to her. The walk was silent which was even worse than talking, even if we would have just fought because, in the silence, I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the events that just happened.

Looking down, I saw his blood still on my hands. I had watched the light go out of his eyes and when I thought about how he probably died thinking we had all betrayed him, how in the end, his friends had failed him, I was disgusted with myself. I had turned my back on my brother and put a sword through his heart.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice Annabeth had stopped and I ran straight into a door.

"Ow, what the-" I said looking up and coming face to face with a grey door.

On my left, Annabeth was trying to hide a faint smile. Of course, the only time I can make her smile is if I get hurt.

"Welcome to your room." She said, opening the door and walking in. I followed cautiously, wondering if she had maybe booby-trapped the place. Sensing my hesitation, she rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm to pull me in.

"It's not a trap, I promise."

She was still holding my arm. This was the first time she had touched me without causing me pain in that touch. Clearing her throat she quickly let go and started showing me the room, which was more like an apartment. The kitchen opened up into a large living room space that had a big, grey carpet, some bean bag chairs, and a couch. Down one hallway seemed to be two doors. One I'm assuming was the bathroom and the other possibly a room?

Annabeth opened one of the doors and I stepped into a guest room. Single bed, a desk with a lamp and a bookshelf that was empty.

"This will be your room. I like my place to stay tidy so please make sure you clean up after yourself. I know how you are." She said with a pointed look. That was the first time she had brought up the fact that we had a different life before all of this. It felt weird to talk as if we had known each other for years, which we had. But, we were practically strangers now. That would need to change, however, if my plan had any chance of working.

"I'll try my best," I said, giving her a faint smile that she didn't return. We left that room and she gestured to the other door, "That's your bathroom, again, keep it clean." After that, we ended up back in the kitchen.

"My room is down there," She said, pointing to a hallway opposite of the one we were just in. "You shouldn't ever have a reason to be in it or even go near it. If you need me just call my name okay?" Annabeth made sure I nodded and that I understood, before starting to open cabinets to make food.

I wondered at what was in that room. Obviously, it was where she slept, but it must have been more than that if she was so determined to make sure I knew never to even going near it.

Annabeth made a simple meal of pasta and chicken, leaving me to do the dishes as she went to take a shower. I thought that maybe she actually trusted me alone until I started looking around and realized there were motion sensors along the windows, doors and even by a cabinet, that I assumed must be holding the knives and other potential weapons.

I made sure it was safe to move, before making my way to the couch. I sat down and looked around. Not much to see, plain white walls, books piled here and there. On a small tiny table, almost hidden by the couch, sat a picture frame. I leaned over and picked it up.

Annabeth, her hair across one shoulder and a Yankees cap on, had her arm around an attractive looking blonde man. Luke. He was kissing her cheek while she laughed and held her phone out to take the picture. She looked so happy and carefree. While I was being the leader of the rebellion, she was living it up in Olympus and falling in love with Luke.

I got so caught up in looking at the photo that I didn't notice Annabeth had come out of her room.

"Ahem, what exactly are you doing?" A stern voice said.

I almost dropped the photo, I was so startled.

"Uhh, I just-uuhh, yep" I managed to get out while trying to casually place the picture back on the table. "Just examining…" I looked around the room. "This bean bag chair," I said going over to stand by one of the floppy chairs. "I always wondered why they called them bean bag chairs. Like where did the name even come from?" I said, becoming very interested in the chair.

Annabeth looked at me, unimpressed, before rolling her eyes. "They are called that because they look like beans you imbecile."

I looked down at the chair then back up at her.

"Ya know, I don't really see it. Looks more like a squishy puddle to me."

She just shook her head and walked past me over to the photo, putting it back exactly where it was.. I didn't miss the sad look that crossed her face and when she looked at me, I knew all she saw was Luke's murderer.

"I'm going to bed." She said, before going over and opening a drawer in the kitchen. She came back and stood in front of me with something in her hands.

"What is that? It looks like-" I gave her a look, "Are you serious? No. No way. I'm not wearing that."

"You have no choice, Percy. It was either this or you sleep in my bed and no way am I letting that happen, so here." She said holding out the object.

I grumbled before taking it from her hands and holding it up. It was a collar, not a dog collar, but a thin piece of fabric that had small, barely even visible metal dots along the inside. Basically a shock collar for humans...oh how technology never ceases to amaze me.

"The collar will emit a nasty shock if you cross one of the sensors and an alarm will go off as well. Only once are you back inside the barrier, will the shocking stop." Annabeth explained.

I examined the collar closer and realized something.

"Annabeth, there's no clasp or anything. How am I supposed to get it on?"

She smirked before holding up what looked to be a plastic card, almost like a hotel card but it was blank.. She swiped it by the collar and like magic, it opened up in my hands. I took the damned thing and put it around my neck. As I was about to ask how I close it the two parts seemed to magnetically connect but I couldn't pull them apart no matter how hard I tried.

"Well, goodnight!" She said, now suddenly in a good mood after watching me put on a shock collar.

I grumbled but turned towards my bed as well. I stopped by a mirror and looked at myself. The collar basically looked like a bow tie with no bow. This collar would not be an easy thing to get around, but I just have to earn their trust and hope the plan will start to come together.

 **Wow, you guys I don't mean to brag but two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll. Actually, I'm just great at procrastinating.**

 **Okay, so I have kinda got the whole plot planned out in my head and there are two ways this could go.**

 **I can make this a longer story, maybe like 20 some chapters, have great detail, slow burn, put a few plot twists in there, or**

 **I can make this a shorter story maybe 10 chapters, still interesting but with a little less detail and things would kinda come together faster.**

 **Not sure which one Ima do but comment which one you would rather read, I mean I am basically writing the story for you guys.**

 **I didn't do a Piper P.O.V here because it was getting kinda long already and I think her part will make more sense in the next chapter.**

 **So, one thing I really like having is a visual aid for my characters. Knowing what they look like helps me better envision the story in my head. Since I'm not the best at character descriptions I like using what I call face claims. I found out today that you can't post links on here so I posted the photos on my Tumblr.**

 **Username: Fetch183**

 **the blog is called "Yee Yee procrastination" because I was trying to get it up as soon as possible once I found out it didn't work on here so yea. If you guys can't find it DM or something and I'll try to help but it shouldn't be too hard.**

 **Remember that the characters are older in this so I purposely picked more mature looking people. I also posted their ages with the photos.**

 **If you already have an image of these characters in your mind you by no means have to look at the photos and if you don't like them I'm sorry, that's just the way I see them.**

 **Hope Y'all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. Leave a comment, tell me what you like or didn't like. I wanna improve as a writer and give you guys what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five Y'all! Sorry if it's like super long. I just sit down sometimes and a new idea comes to my mind and I just keep writing. Some more things are explained in this chapter. If any of you have questions about the situation or like what's going on, leave it in the comments and I'll try to address it in the coming chapters.**

 **Again, I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Piper P.O.V**

Percy got Annabeth, which I'm assuming is very awkward and tense for both of them. Thalia got the very attractive, yet scary looking woman but I could tell she was okay with it by the way she smirked and had her eyes on a certain body part as she followed the woman out of the hall.

And me? Well, I got the blond, nerdy, Superman looking guy. Otherwise known as Jason Grace.

"Hey! Glad to see you again." He said with a smile. As if we were best friends catching up and I didn't just stab my friend and watch him die.

I glared at him, "Oh yes, I'm so happy to see you as well." I said in the most monotoned voice possible.

Jason got the hint, nodding awkwardly before starting to walk out the doors. I followed him through a hallway and down some stairs.

"So, who was that girl you were talking to? The one who left with Thalia." I asked. I may not like the guy, but I hate awkward silence more.

"Oh, um yeah, that was just Reyna. I've known her for about four years and she's a pretty good friend of mine." He said, a little surprised that I had asked him a question, or was even talking to him for that matter.

I hesitated before asking my next question. "Is she your girlfriend?" I don't know why, but relationship gossip has always been one of my favorite things to talk about. Whether it's playing matchmaker or giving advice, I'm always ready to talk about them.

Jason gave a cough before answering, "What? Um, no she's not. I mean we were a thing for a little bit. I mean I think we were but, Reynas not really a relationship person. She puts her job first always and I guess she just never has time to spare." He said looking down at the ground.

"Do you like her?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

Jason blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, she's a great friend and very attractive and has great qualities and-" He stopped and shook his head. "Why am I even telling you this? Augh, let's just not talk."  
I frowned but continued to follow him silently through halls and stairways. This place was a freaking maze, with it's never ending hallways and numerous doors leading to God knows where.

Finally, Jason stopped at a simple white door and walked inside. I followed and was taken aback by what I saw. First, there were no walls or doors or really anything. It looked like just one big loft.

There was a large grey bed in one corner, a couch in the middle of the room with a TV in front of it, a kitchen and table taking up the space of another corner, and finally a door on the other side of the loft that I'm assuming is a bathroom.

"Welcome to my place. I'm a big fan of open space but don't worry, there's another floor so you will have some privacy." Jason said pointing to a staircase I had missed in my initial first-look of the place. It was a metal, spiral staircase that I could see led up to another floor.

I walked around the place, examining things here and there. Jason had photos placed along the walls and I stopped to look at one more closely.

Jason looked about twelve or thirteen with shaggy blonde hair that hung in his eyes. He must have just gotten done with a sports competition because he had a gold medal in his mouth, pretending to bite it. Beside him, with her arm slung around his shoulders and giving him a noogie was a tall girl with black hair to about her shoulders. I knew from the piercing electric blue eyes that the girl was Thalia. I'd never seen her with long hair, I'd also never seen her look so happy and actually smile.

"That was after my first track competition. The medal is just for participation but at least it was gold." A voice said behind me.

I turned to see Jason looking over my shoulder, staring sadly at the photo.

"She came to every one of my meets, even when I was in high school. I would be getting ready to start a race and she would yell embarrassing things like 'Don't forget to go potty JJ' and stupid stuff like that. I could always pick out her voice in the stand though, always." He said with a sad smile like he was remembering a time before all this madness before his family was split down the middle leaving him alone.

I looked at the picture again, pointing to Thalia. "I've never seen her hair this long. Or her look so happy. Well, actually just happy in general."

Jason gave a small laugh at that. "I remember the day she came home with an undercut and spiky hair. My mom looked like she was going to kill her, but my dad actually liked it. He said she looked like the badass he always knew she was. Despite what she's probably told you, Thalia and my dad were inseparable. Those two understood each other in a way I guess I never could. Thalia is literally the carbon copy of Zeus, in all the good ways though."

He gave one last look at the photo before gesturing for me to follow him.

"So, you will be staying up here," He said, starting up the metal, spiral, staircase.

We came out on a pretty large open space that had a giant window overlooking the city. "Bed there, bathroom here, and everything else you need is downstairs," Jason said with a smile.

I took everything in and was in shock a little. In the Rebellion, we never really had nice things but we survived all right. Here though, everything was top of the line and it's something I could get used to.

"Wow, this view is...wow," I said, looking out the window. The lights were shining all throughout the city and a full moon was watching overhead. Jason came to stand by me and looked out as well.

In the light, his hair looked almost silver and I could see a small scar just above his lip. It was comforting to know that blonde superman wasn't perfect. He looked down at me and I quickly averted my gaze, focusing back out on the city.

Jason cleared his throat before saying, "I was gonna make some dinner if you want some?" He asked, already starting towards the stairs.

I turned and shook my head, "I think I'm just gonna shower and go to bed. I'm really tired." I replied before turning back to the window, signaling the end of the conversation.

After washing up and finally settling into the very comfy bed, that totally beat the cold floor of my cell, I wondered what Percy's plan would be. We might be in the center of Olympus but we are also being watched and monitored 24/7 until they deemed us trustworthy, which who knows how long that will be.

I got my own floor practically and Jason doesn't seem to care what I did. I wonder if the others got as much freedom as I did or if the gods just think I'm a harmless little girl. If that's the case they are gonna very much regret ever thinking that.

 **Thalia P.O.V**

In the Rebellion, I thought I was pretty in shape. Missions kept me fit and at least once a week I would hit the small little weight room we had set up. I could sweep girls off their feet literally and handle myself in a fight with a larger body no problem, but then I worked out with Reyna.

That girl never stopped and she never seemed to get tired. We started the morning off with a 5-mile run and I had to make sure I kept pace with her the whole time because she tied a rope around our wrists in case I got any ideas to run off. Then, after my body was feeling a little dead from the run, we hit the gym. It was a huge building that had barbells, weights, racks, and pretty much every machine you could think of. I wanted to say I was in heaven but Reyna made it hell.

We did everything from, rowing, benching, squatting, sit-ups, push-ups, and anything in between. After two hours of that, my body felt like a human Jello cup and I was ready to pass out for a few hours.

We finally got back to Reyna's place and I crashed on the couch, about to fall asleep when Reyna started talking.

"All right, I'm going to take a shower and then you can. Try to hurry up, we have training in two hours." She said coming out of her room.

I whipped my head up and looked at her like she was crazy. I was too tired to even be aroused at the sight of her in just a sports bra and booty shorts.

"Training? What the hell did we just do, warm-ups?" I said, exasperated. I couldn't feel my body and the thought of having to do anything made me want to cry.

Reyna just rolled her eyes and continued to the bathroom. "Oh, come on. I took it easy on you today. Just wait until Friday Funday." She said with an evil wink and I groaned.

I think death would have been better than anything Reyna has planned for Friday Funday. After about fifteen minutes, she came out in black cargo pants and a fitted black shirt. Her hair was down her back in a very intricate braid and she had a few knives strapped to her pants. She looked ready to kill anyone who stood in her way.

"All right, I'm done. Try to hurry up." She said, going past me and into the room. I was about to ask where my clothes were when a pair of pants and shirt, exactly like Reyna's, hit me in the face.

"Ya know you can just lay them somewhere! You don't always have to chuck things at my face!" I yelled, making my way to the bathroom grumbling. Reyna stuck her head out from her room and gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, but throwing things at your face makes me happy."

I flipped her off and went into the bathroom to clean up.

After taking a shower and changing into the clothes, I came out to find Reyna eating some oatmeal. There was another bowl next to her and I sat down.

"So, what exactly is training? I mean we trained pretty hard like an hour ago." I asked, digging into my oatmeal.

Reyna, who was reading a book while eating, gave me a side glance and sighed, "You'll see." was all she said before going back to her book.

This girl is going to be the death of me, I swear.

After finishing up breakfast, Reyna made me follow her around as she attended to some of her duties as captain of the guard. She's on a temporary break to babysit me, but that doesn't stop her from checking in to make sure things haven't fallen apart without her there.

"Simons, how are the reports coming along? Athena needs them by this afternoon or else she won't know where to send our troops. Also, we need to make sure that the new recruits are learning the filing system right. I've already seen one mess it up and if they all start doing that, it will be madness. Another thing, I've come up with some new training techniques that we should start doing that is more efficient and will push our soldiers to be better. I've already sent you the information so get working on how to incorporate it into training. The last thing," Reyna said, before taking a breath. Simons, the poor guy, looked like he was about to cry. She had fired off so many things, he didn't even know where to start and she wasn't done.

"I need a vest and gun for Thalia. One of the red handles though." She said before looking at me with a raised eyebrow as if challenging me to say something.

Simons glanced at me and I just flashed him a smile, which made him look even more nervous. "Uh, yes. Right away Captain. I'll go grab those now." He said, before scurrying away.

"So...I get a gun?" I asked, a bit too enthusiastic.

Reyna sighed and rolled her eyes. "You were a good fighter within the Rebellion and Zeus thinks you will make a fine addition to the guard."

I raised my eyebrow at that and then came to a realization. "Oh God, does that mean you're gonna be my boss?" I asked, filled with dread.

It was the first time I had seen Reyna actually look truly happy and while it was a beautiful sight, I knew that only my misery could make her that happy.

"Once I'm done being your babysitter, I'll be your captain. So, you're gonna be under my command for quite awhile. I'd get used to it now." She said with a confident smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Never. I'm a wild card baby, you can't control me."

She raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Simons came back with a vest and a gun in his arms. "Here you go Captain Ramirez-Arellano." He said nervously before handing her the stuff.

I whistled. "Reyna Ramirez-Arellano? Damn, that's a mouthful."

Simons looked at me like I had just signed me death wish by saying Reyna's full name, but Reyna just glared at me and rolled her eyes. "Here." She said before throwing me the vest first, which I caught, and then the gun, which I didn't since my hands were full.

"Fuck." I winced as the gun hit me square in the jaw. Guns are not meant to be thrown and let me tell you, they kinda actually hurt when they hit you in the face. "Stop throwing things at my face!" I growled out at Reyna as I picked up the gun, rubbing my jaw. A bruise was already starting to form.

She just shrugged and gave a small smirk. "I just figured the best fighter in the Rebellion had good reflexes. Guess I was wrong." And with that, she turned and started walking away.

Simons looked like he wanted to laugh but didn't know if he was allowed to or not. He glanced at me and I could tell by his look he was saying 'Good luck with that one'. "Oh fuck off Simons," I mumbled as I turned to follow Reyna as she led us down many flights of stairs.

We finally came to a stop when we seemed to hit the last floor of the building. The area, which seemed to have at one point been a parking garage, was transformed completely into a training facility.

There were so many different activities going on I didn't know where to look. One section of the training arena was basically a boxing ring where two guys seemed to really be going after it. Another section, there were two female soldiers wrestling on the mat, but each one had a long bronze knife that they seemed to be trying to stab each other with. Other areas had people practicing archery with compound bows, alongside them, people were shooting assault rifles in a soundproof area. There was even sword fighting going on in the middle of the room and by the looks of it, they were going pretty hard, trying desperately to skewer each other.

I looked at Reyna with a dumbfounded expression, "What is this place? Why are people using swords and spears and bows?" I asked. I mean, those were pretty old weapons and I didn't see the point in learning them if you can just shoot each other.

Reyna smiled at my expression and I could tell that this place was where she felt most at home. "This is the Arena, it's where all our soldiers train. You should be able to fight using any weapon available. You won't always have a gun handy."

I scoffed at that, "I think I'm more likely to find a gun lying around then a sword."

She just stared at me like she knew something I didn't but also wouldn't tell me. I decided that it was my least favorite look of hers, even if she was still mighty attractive while making it.

Reyna turned back to the Arena and started walking through it explaining to me what each section is and that if I'm to be a soldier in the guard I need to master every weapon and station in the room.

This place was more my speed. I can't sit through meetings and negotiations, but put a weapon in my hand or ask me to fight and I'm right at home.

I smiled like an eager child and rubbed my hands together. "What are we waiting for?"

Reyna first took me to the boxing ring. After getting gloves and gear on, I stepped into the ring, I was ready to release some pent up anger.

The girl who stepped in first looked about 18 and I easily dodged her first couple swings before giving her a good uppercut to the jaw and a left hook straight to the skull and she went down, out cold. Reyna just raised a perfect eyebrow and jerked her head for my next opponent to enter the ring.

This guy was about 6'2 so only a few inches taller than my 5'9 frame but he looked like he weighed twice my weight in muscle. I knew I was going to have to jab quick and retreat because one punch from this powerhouse would hurt like a bitch.

He immediately put me on the defense and came at me fast. A lot quicker than I would have expected from a guy his size but I was ready. I dodged his hits and narrowly missed getting locked in the corner before I took my first swings at him. Nothing seemed to hurt this guy. I threw two pretty hard left and right hooks to his ribs and he didn't even flinch.

I didn't escape quick enough the next time the big dude swung at me and got a good right hook across the jaw. I saw stars for a second but shook them off knowing that another hit would be coming soon. I leaped out of the way just in time as another hook was coming around, this time aimed at my side.

I couldn't beat this guy off brute strength alone. I needed a plan.

After dodging a few more hits I could tell this guy was getting tired. He was big, but he also put a lot of strength behind each of his punches which takes a lot out of you over time.

I let him pin me against the side of the ring, ready to put my plan into action, when he gave me a good hard punch to the stomach and I doubled over, stumbling away from him. I tried catching my breath and when I finally did, I spit out blood. All right, enough play, I gotta end this.

Luring him in again, I waited till he swung before using the ropes as a springboard. I placed my gloves on his shoulders, almost somersaulting over him but wrapping an arm around his neck as I fell over him, forcing him down by the neck.

The big guy fell and I rolled away the second I hit the ground. It was a classic sneak attack and before he could get up I was on top of him giving hit after hit to the head until I felt someone pull me off him.

"Thalia! Stop it!" I heard a stern voice yell from behind me. Reyna had my arms gripped behind my back but I shook her off, spitting more blood on the floor. "What?" I growled back. "Aren't you guys all about no mercy?"

Reyna glared at me before going to check that he was okay. His nose looked broken and he had a cut above the eyebrow, but other than that he was fine. Some guys helped him out of the ring. I threw the gloves on the ground, maybe I had a bit more pent up anger than I realized.

"You can't go beating your training partners into a pulp! We don't attack when your partner is already on the ground!" Reyna yelled as she came back over to lecture me.

I turned and got in her face, she was a bit shorter than me so I glared down at her. "I was just trying to make sure that he stayed on the ground. Isn't that what you're supposed to do? The enemy shouldn't be able to get off the ground, you people know that well enough." I spit back at her.

"You people? You realize that you're one of us, don't you? Or are you a double agent?" She said in an accusing voice.

"I killed my friend in cold blood to prove myself to the damn gods! Do you think I would do that if I was just playing at being part of Olympus? I'm one of you, but I can't just forget what has happened and what I've seen."

"Well you're gonna have to because you left that life behind. We are your family now, get used to it!" She said and then turned to go see how the guy was doing.

I glared at her back before turning and walking to the water station. I sat down on the bench after dumping some water on my head and checked my side. The guy had hit me pretty hard but I don't think any ribs were broken.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. What was I doing here? What the hell was Percy's plan? I had so many questions and I wanted answers. I opened my eyes when I felt someone sit next to me and then groaned when I saw who it was.

"Came to yell at me some more?" I asked, closing my eyes again. I couldn't see her expression but I heard her sigh.

"You deserved that and you know it, but no. I came to let you know that Ryan, the guy you beat up, is gonna be okay. He has a broken nose and maybe a slight concussion but other than that he should be fine."

I nodded, opening my eyes to look at her. "You're not gonna make me go apologize are you?" I asked in a nervous tone. If there's one thing I hate it's apologizing. I'm not usually in the wrong and if I am then it's the other person's fault. Not mine.

Reyna shook her head but glared at me sternly. "I should, but I won't. People will get roughed up and they know that when they step in the ring. But, next time you decide to pull a stunt like that, there will be consequences."

I gave a laugh at that but then winced as my side burned with pain. "Are you okay?" Reyna asked with what sounded almost like concern.

I waved her off, "Yea, just recovering from the big dudes' hits."

Reyna didn't look like she believed me and I had no time to react before she stood me up and lifted my shirt. Her hands, which were slightly cold, made me jump when she grazed them across my abs and then up and down my sides. I hissed in pain as she pressed down on an area right below my ribs.

"Yup, looks like you have a bit of bruising there. Should be fine in a few days." She said letting my shirt fall. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on her cheeks but she turned away before I could make sure.

"Gee, thanks doctor Ramirez-Arellano," I said with a smirk on my face.

If I already didn't have a bruised side, I'm sure she would have punched me in the stomach but she settled for just glaring at me before turning and walking away. I had no choice but to follow her.

We made our way around the arena and I practiced archery along with sword fighting for about two more hours before Reyna signaled that it was time to leave.

She had gone off and apparently practiced knife wrestling because she had a bandage around one arm and a small cut on her chin.

"Aww, did someone get a boo-boo?" I said, making a sad puppy face at her. Reyna just stared at me before pointing over to the girl she had been fighting. The girl was on a bench, her arm in a sling and bandages wrapped around her thigh. She also had a nasty black eye. I stared in horror at Reyna.

"What the hell did you do to her? So you can go beating people up but I can't?" I asked, stealing another glance at the poor soul that went up against Reyna.

She just shrugged, "People know what they are going up against when they ask me to spar, I'm not going to play down to their level just to make things fair. I also didn't attack when she was down. I stopped when I saw that she had had enough, unlike you, who likes to beat people to a bloody puddle."

I pouted and rolled my eyes at that statement. "Whatever, let's just go already."

Once Reyna and I had finally made it back to the apartment, I collapsed on the couch just wanting to sleep. It was about mid-afternoon and my stomach was not satisfied with just the crappy bowl of oatmeal I had today.

"Reyna...I'm hungry." I groaned, not wanting to move from the couch.

"That's great. Go make yourself some food, I'm not your mother." She yelled back from the bedroom.

I was gonna just lay on the couch and starve when my stomach made a particularly loud growl and I figured I should probably get some food.

I opened a cabinet and found some bread, crackers, a box of granola bars and there behind it all...jelly beans.

The last time I had jelly beans was when Percy and I had found a box of the mystery flavored ones and spent the night spitting out the puke and dog food flavored beans and savoring the fruity ones. By the looks of these brightly colored little beans, they were all the good flavors.

The jar was pretty big but thirty minutes later it was gone and I was one happy girl. I also made a small sandwich and had a granola bar. While I was washing the dishes, Reyna came into the kitchen. I was about to turn and ask her what we were gonna do next when I saw her staring at the jar in disbelief.

"What...Did you...My jelly beans!" She said finally looking up at me with a murderous glance.

I held my hands up in surrender, "Hey you told me to go make some food."

She stared at the jar again and then started towards me.

"I said go MAKE some food, NOT EAT MY JAR OF JELLY BEANS THAT I HAVE FOR ME AND ONLY ME! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO GO AND EAT THE WHOLE DAMN THING!" She yelled, backing me up into the corner of the kitchen.

I winced as my back hit the counter and Reyna loomed over me. Even though I was taller, she seemed to look down at me with a fire in her eyes that could kill.

"Hey now, uh...you don't wanna kill me over a jar of jellybeans right?" I asked in a small voice, trying not to look Reyna in the eyes.

She was about to answer when the door of her apartment swung open and a voice called out,

"Reyna! I'm home little sister!"

Reyna instantly directed her attention to the voice and a tall woman about mid-twenties stepped into the kitchen. She looked almost exactly like Reyna but older. She had the same dark silky hair and dark eyes that held you in their captivating gaze. Walking up to Reyna I could see she was a bit taller, about my height and was built strong. She was not someone I wanted to mess with.

Reyna's mood instantly changed and she threw her arms around the woman who chuckled and wrapped Reyna in a hug.

"Hylla! You weren't supposed to get back until next week. The mission was supposed to take at least a month."

Hylla smirked and shrugged letting go of Reyna. "Come on Rey, you know me better than that. Any mission is always gonna be shorter if I'm on the job." She said with a confident voice before turning and sizing me up.

I was still partly cowering in the corner but I stood up straight when Hylla looked at me. Clearing my throat and running a hand through my hair, getting it out of my face, I held my arm out.

"Thalia, I'm...uh, staying here...with Reyna...your sister," I said awkwardly, mentally smacking myself for being a blubbering idiot.

Reyna sighed as Hylla just raised an eyebrow in my direction before looking at Reyna for a real explanation.

"She's staying with me because she used to be part of the Rebellion, but she proved her loyalty to Zeus and now I get to babysit her until Olympus trusts her completely," Reyna said, throwing a dirty look my way as if I was a major inconvenience for her.

Hylla stepped closer to me, we were eye to eye, I could tell she was trying to read me but I made my face stoic.

"Thalia, huh? So you're Zeus first born. Bet he's glad Y'all are a big ol' happy family again." She was baiting me, trying to see if I harbored any ill feelings towards my father.

I smiled and my eyes held a dangerous light. I've been told that people can tell when I'm angry because my eyes seem to literally flash. The dark, startling blue that they already are, seem to grow darker and it looks as if lightning is flashing across a stormy sky.

"So happy. I think we might be having a barbeque to celebrate the occasion even. I'm just glad to be with my family again." I replied slowly, keeping her trapped within my gaze. Hylla didn't say anything, caught in my gaze until Reyna cleared her throat making us both look at her.

"If you two are done battling for dominance or whatever the hell you were doing, there are matters we have to attend to."

Hylla took one more glance at me and then nodded at Reyna, "You're right. I have to speak to Zeus and the rest of the soldiers. The threat has been getting worse and he needs to know exactly what we are up against. If we-"

I interrupted, confused about what they were discussing. "Hold up, what threat are you talking about? I thought the Rebellion was your only problem."

Hylla turned to glare at me, "Ha! Do you think your little Rebellion is an actual concern for us? There are worse things than a couple of teenagers who disagree with the gods trust me." She said in a cold tone.

"Like what?" I asked. As far as I knew, Olympus didn't have anyone objecting their rule except the Rebellion. If there were other things out there that concerned the gods, that might be our way to beat them.

Hylla was about to open her mouth when Reyna interrupted her.

"We don't have time to discuss everything, Thalia can get filled in later, at the council."

Hylla and I both looked at Reyna in confusion.

"She's going to the council?"  
"I'm going to the council?"

We both said in unison, then glared at each other.

Reyna rolled her eyes like she was the oldest one here and having to deal with two children.

"Yes. Now if you both could please shut up and just do what I tell you." She looked at us expectantly and we both just nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Good. Now, Hylla, go ask for a council with Zeus and the other gods. Thalia, get cleaned up. The council is important and you can't go in looking like that." She said gesturing to my sweaty training clothes. I glared once more at Hylla before grumbling and turning to go take a shower.

I checked myself in the mirror when I was done. I had the clothes on that Reyna had laid out for me, black jeans, a button up dark blue shirt, and my black combat boots. Begrudgingly I had put on a bit of light make-up and made sure my hair didn't look like an unruly mess.

Finally ready, I went into the living room to wait for Reyna but she was already there. My breath got caught in my throat because she looked absolutely stunning. Tight black jeans showed off her legs and a purple blouse that had an almost sinful neckline left me staring at her in awe.

She snapped and I shook myself out my trance. She had light eyeshadow on that made her eyes seem impossibly darker and I could feel myself sinking into them before I returned my focus on what she was saying.

"Then after that, you will sit there and not do anything as Hylla explains whatever she found on the mission. We all then will discuss what our next move should be and you will say nothing." She finished, looking at me with a perfect eyebrow raised as if daring me to say something.

I just nodded and let her lead the way to the council room which was actually just a board room with a large table surrounded by chairs. My father and Athena were the only gods there, both dressed respectfully. They addressed Reyna when she came in but Athena just gave me a cold look before turning to sit down. Zeus didn't smile but I could see a twinkle in his eyes as he looked me over. "Hello Thalia, glad you could join us."

I didn't say anything, just turned and sat down next to Reyna.

Hylla came in a little while later, cleaned up and looking just as stunning as Reyna. I still hated her, but whatever genes are in the Ramirez-Arellano family are freaking amazing.

"Lord Zeus, Lady Athena." She said, giving them a respectful nod. She sat on the other side of Reyna, but not before giving me a dirty look. I was tempted to stick my tongue out, but with Reyna next to me and a knife strapped to her side, I decided against it.

"Sir, I just got back from my mission and I do not bring good news." Hylla started, looking at the gods and the other war generals who came in.

"When my men and I went into the underworld, we saw very disturbing things. The furies are getting smarter. They seem to be gathering from all over and setting up base in the heart of the underworld. They no longer just kill anything in their path with no strategy. I believe that they are evolving and are capable of things we can't even imagine. They will soon be an army that can fight and think and we don't have the resources to take them out if that happens." She finished with a grim expression.

I broke the first rule Reyna gave me and opened my mouth. "Did you say Furries? Like the people who dress up in animal costumes?"

Reyna glared at me so hard I thought she was gonna take her dagger and kill me right then and there but Athena spoke up first.

"No, Fury. Not furry. It's what we call the mutations of humans that the Titan produced." She said, explaining it to me as if I was a child. "They reside in a destroyed part of the city that we call the underworld. Very dangerous place, but it holds valuable supplies which we need from time to time."

The mutations. One little side effect that my father didn't take into account. The virus, Titan, was created to wipe out any humans who didn't have the 'Royal Blood' gene. Zeus had found out that there was a race of royals long ago that had certain powers and could control the forces of nature. They had a certain gene marker that can be found within your DNA with certain tests and since the royals loved spreading their genes everywhere, many people have it. But not everyone.

When the virus was spread throughout the world, nobody noticed any effects. My father thought that it would just kill anyone who didn't have the gene marker. He believed that all the corruption in the world was because people with non-royal blood were infestations that needed to be taken out. He destroyed ⅔ of the population with the virus. Most people without the gene died painful deaths as the virus attacked the body and killed them from the inside but others were changed. And not for the better.

At the Rebel camp, we were in an area that must have been cleared of them because the only time I ever saw the creatures was on missions to scout out what the gods were doing or supply runs. But those few times was enough to scar me for life.

We didn't have a fancy name for them. To us, they were just monsters.

The ones who didn't die from the virus died in another way. They turned into beasts who had one goal in mind: kill. Our bullets didn't seem to stop them and the only time I've ever seen one destroyed was when Percy set one ablaze. It screamed at us the entire time, still alive until everything had been burned up.

The worst thing about them is that they looked human. They had open sores and welts along their body but they still looked human from afar. Once you got closer though, you could see that they were changed. All of them had blood red eyes, no pupil, just all red. It was terrifying looking into them because they were just two pools of red. Another thing was how animalistic they can be. We have had soldiers tell stories of some chasing them on all fours and trying to bite their hearts out if given the chance.

Another thing, and possibly the most dangerous is their bite. Usually, they go for the kill, human flesh is delicious to them. I've seen one buried up to the eyes in the belly of a fellow soldier and the image still haunts me. If they don't kill you, which is very rare, and just get a good bite on you, you're already dead.

Those with the royal gene were protected from the virus but the bite from one of those things can change you. Sometimes it's in a flash, the person gets that hungry look in their eyes and in no time they are attacking their fellow comrades in cold blood. Over time they start to look exactly like the rest, with the red eyes and rotting skin. Other time though, it's a slow process. Only realized when it's too late.

They're not exactly zombies as nothing seems to be able to kill them except fire. I've seen some with chopped off heads still walking around trying to attack whatever moves. We think that they can find us by smell, a large group of people is like a giant arrow pointing to your location and your scent is the trail.

We usually can avoid them by traveling in small groups. They aren't the smartest things in the world but if what Hylla is saying is true, then the situation just got a whole lot worse.

I tried not to let my fear show, "Yeah, I've seen them before. Only fire can kill them."

Hylla gave a laugh and I saw Reyna smile as she looked down trying to hide it.

I frowned, "Um, did I miss something? Isn't this a serious situation?"

Hylla was still chuckling slightly but she started to explain. "See this knife?" She said drawing her dagger from her side. It was a weird metal, bronze but it was glowing slightly. "This is celestial bronze. It's a rare type of metal but it can kill furies. Imperial gold can as well but we don't have a lot of weapons made out of that." She said putting the weapon away.

I nodded, "Okay, that explains a lot then. Why are they becoming smarter?"

Hylla rolled her eyes, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe they started going to monster school or something to learn how to be better and smarter furies." She said in a mocking tone.

I wanted to stand up and smack that smile off her face but Reyna gripped my arm, effectively keeping me in my seat.

Zeus sighed, "Hylla, please. Thalia, to answer your question. We don't know. It could be the effects of the virus are wearing away, giving them back more human senses and smarts. Or, it could be the virus evolving and making them into more effective killers."

I scoffed, "Gee dad, you really thought this whole Titan plan through didn't you. A great idea pops really. Murder a bunch of people and turn the rest into killing machines. I applaud you."

The whole room held its breath as Zeus stared at me but I held my ground.

My father shrugged, "I will admit, this side effect was something I did not expect but I won't stop trying to fix it."

I glared at him before rolling my eyes and sitting back in my chair. I drowned out the rest of the meeting, still thinking about what Hylla had said. Those things getting smarting would mean problems for not just the gods but the Rebellion as well. We may have been in a less infested area and Olympus does have security measures to keep them out of the city but there is a huge wasteland beyond here that I've heard has thousands of them, just waiting around. Some do go out and venture away, looking for fresh meat but most stay in their little wasteland. But soon. We might have a giant horde of very hungry and angry monsters making their way to Olympus. And if Olympus falls, the Rebellion will be next.

 **Percy P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. It took me a second to take in my surroundings, I had gotten used to my cell and wasn't familiar with the plain grey walls and black furniture.

Walking out of the room, I turned the corner to see Annabeth by the stove. She had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing some old high school track shirt with shorts. I remember waking up to her in my arms some mornings, looking down at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world which to me, she was. But that was a long time ago.

"Morning," I said, my voice rough from sleep. "What's for breakfast."

Annabeth turned to look at me and I caught her giving me a once over. I suspected that I looked much different from the 16-year-old boy she knew four years ago. I had grown taller and years of constant training had given me a stronger physique. We both had changed, for the better, I'm not sure yet.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast. Sound good?" She replied, turning back to the stove.

I sat down at the table, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Sounds great."

After a very awkward breakfast of silence and hard looks, if I tried to break that silence, Annabeth told me to go take a shower and put on the clothes she would lay out for me.

"You know I can pick out my own clothes right?"

Annabeth snorted and shook her head. "No you can't Percy, you really can't"

She left me in the kitchen, pouting and trying to come up with a good comeback to no avail.

After showering and shaving, I went in my room to find the outfit Annabeth had so kindly laid out. It was a simple pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. I changed and came out to find her waiting in the living room.

"God, finally. You take longer than me and that's saying something." She said, rolling her eyes and walking out the apartment.

I followed her, a frown on my face. "I like to take my time okay? It's my 'me time'. My only time to relax."

Annabeth scoffed and shook her head, "You can get your 'me time' in later. For now, we have business to attend to.

I wasn't sure what she meant by that but she didn't give me time to ask questions as we power walked through hallways and down stairways.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked, curious as to why we were in such a rush.

She didn't answer me, just kept on walking, almost at a faster pace now.

"Cool, glad we had this conversation," I mumbled under my breath, slightly annoyed at the lack of information I was getting. I didn't like being in the dark, on anything.

We finally went through a door and came face to face with Annabeth's mom, Athena.

She looked up from the desk she was working at and narrowed her eyes when she saw me.

"Perseus, I see you've cleaned up from last night. Blood is always a tough thing to wash off one's hands." Athena said in a cold tone.

I clenched and unclenched my fists. This women never liked me and I knew she was just trying to get me to lose my temper.

"Why am I here?" I asked rudely.

"If you speak to me, you are to address me as Lady Athena. I guess in those four years you still never learned respect huh?"

I gave her a very over the top, mocking bow. "Oh please forgive me, Lady Athena." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

Athena just raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why Lord Zeus didn't just kill you and do us all a favor." She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Annabeth, who looked it over.

"Thank you, mother. We will get these done and report back to you immediately." Annabeth said, giving her mother a nod before turning and exiting the room. I gave Athena one more glare before following Annabeth. The second I left the room, Annabeth punched me in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and continued walking. "You know what that was for. You can't just go off and talk back to my mother or any of the gods for that matter. There is a chain of power here, Percy, and you're at the bottom of it."

I didn't really care about the damn chain of command, those gods were just little pricks who thought they were better than everyone else.

"What did she give you? What's on the paper? Actually, nevermind that. Just please tell me what the hell we are doing?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and I realized I probably sounded a bit whiny but I really didn't care. I was sick of being in the dark and aimlessly following Annabeth around. She handed me the sheet of paper.

"Check on bakery feud? Help arrange an agreement between Smith's and Robert's? Take the package to Chiron? What are these? This is a to-do list." I exclaimed, confused as ever.

Annabeth scoffed, "Wow, nothing gets past you does it?"

I glared at her before turning my attention back to the sheet of paper. "Seriously though, what is this?"

Annabeth took the paper back and led me out of the building. The sunlight startled me for a second. After being indoors for God knows how long, I was blinded for a second.

"Being in charge of a whole city of people isn't all sunshine and rainbows. People will come to you with every little problem they have, expecting you to fix it. In return, however, you have their loyalty and trust. You should know this, being the leader of the Rebellion and all...well, ex-leader." She said with a slight smirk.

I didn't let her read my expression, instead, I turned my head to examine the city around me. I've only been in Olympus a few time, and it was only for a few minutes max. My face was plastered all over the walls still. Wanted posters of Me and Thalia, the most notorious rebels. My heart clenched as I came across a poster of Koda. He wasn't as well known but he did help me pull off a few heists now and then so I guess it would make sense that they had posters of him too. Mine and Thalia's had us looking grim and angry but Koda's was a picture of him smiling. It was weird, a wanted picture with a happy guy smiling as if he was saying 'Bro! I'm wanted! How cool is that! Yo, come and get me!' I could almost hear him saying that and I turned away before my emotions got the better of me.

"So, you just get a list of complaints that you have to attend to every day? That doesn't sound very fun." I replied, looking around at all the people out and about, shopping and kids playing in the street.

"It's not all I do but keeping good relations with the people is an important part of the job. When I'm not doing this, I'm usually in meetings on how to improve the city and anything else that the gods think needs changing. It's not always fun but it's what keeps the city and it's people happy." She said leading me over to a building that had the smell of fresh, baked bread wafting out of it.

First thing on the list: Settle bakery feud.

Oh boy, the day is already off to an exciting start.

 **Chapter 5 is done! Leave a comment if you have anything you think I could improve on or do better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper P.O.V**

Piper wanted to punch the living daylights out of Jason. He took her to this meeting saying it was gonna be 'Fun'. So far, the only exciting thing that has happened was Leo, the guy who would not stop moving and building stuff next to her, accidentally electrocuted himself.

He was a scrawny, curly-haired guy who did not fit the persona of Olympus at all. He had a wild smile and would say smart remarks under his breath that made Piper smile. Why he was in this super, serious, not fun at all, meeting, Piper had no clue.

"Hey," Leo whispered next to her, "Check this out."

He had a folded up paper football and with crazy accuracy flicked it towards Jason's cup of coffee, effectively smiling it all over his pants.

"Augh! What the-Leo!" Jason said in a low harsh voice. The rest of the people in the room hid their smiles and waited for Zeus and the other man to continue talking. Jason's father sighed and shook his head as his son wiped the coffee off his pants, turning back to the man.

Piper had never heard of him before but Jason had said that he owned a bunch of businesses and had worked with Zeus to create "Titan".

Oh yippee, Piper thought. Another maniac who had the warped idea to wipe out humans and start from scratch to build the best empire ever. She was honestly sick of hearing the two complain about what sounded to her like a power struggle.

Back and forth it was all just:

"No, that's my territory, Zeus. Those resources are mine."

"Well, you stole all that imperial gold from _my_ land, Atlas!"

"I'm the one who gave you that land!"

"I'm the one who started this whole thing in the first place!"

"You couldn't have started it without me!"

And on and on. They sounded like two little boys fighting over a toy. Jason was taking notes, on what Piper had no clue. It was strange that she was even allowed in here. Being it only a week since they arrived and yet, here she was in what seemed like an important meeting.

The past few days have been the same boring routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go learn how the diplomatic process of Olympus works from following Jason around. Piper wasn't one to complain, she wasn't in a cell and she had 3 meals a day but, meetings after meetings was starting to drive her crazy.

After two more hours of the men shouting insults back and forth, the one called Atlas got up with an angry scowl and marched out the door. Piper looked at Jason, who was looking at his father, who looked like he needed a drink.

"Jason, take Piper to the courtyard and then meet me back here," Zeus said in a stern voice, not waiting for an answer as he dismissed the other in the room.

"Catch ya later, Piper," Leo said, giving her a peace sign and walking out the room.

Jason came over by her, gesturing for her to follow him. "Let's go."

Piper had never been to the courtyard, but when they arrived she was taken aback by its beauty. Flowers of every shape, size, and color surrounded her and birds flew about. Being in this place almost made Piper forget that she was in the middle of enemy territory...almost.

"Alright, I hope I can trust you not to try and kill anyone here?" Jason said with a hint of a smile. He, like everyone else who doesn't know Piper, thinks that she's just some pretty, innocent girl who can't harm a fly.

She faked a smile and nodded, "I'll try not to cause any trouble."

Jason nodded and turned back towards the doors they came through. Piper didn't even have a chance to sit down on one of the many benches before Percy walked out from one of the bushes. "Piper."

"Percy! What the heck are you doing here? Where's Annabeth? Were you in that bush this whole time?" Piper fired off questions.

Percy shushed her with a raised hand and smiled before pulling her into a hug, which Piper did not hesitate to return.

"Piper, God I missed you so much. I think Thalia should be here in a few minutes." Percy said before his eyes seemed to catch movement and he pushed Piper into a bush. They waited there for a few minutes, before exiting, after making sure the coast was clear.

"Thalia," Percy said in a low voice, hoping to catch the older girls attention. "Thalia, over here."

The short-hair girl came around the corner of a bush and her eyes lit up when she saw her friends. Pulling both of them into a hug, she asked, "What the hell is going on? Why are they letting us see each other?"

Piper shrugged and both girls looked to Percy for answers, but he just shook his head. "I don't know guys, but I think something big is happening. Annabeth has me tagging along with her when she goes into the city to help the citizens and they all seem a bit rattled. It may have something to do with the monsters. I heard a guy in the streets crying frantically about furries or something-"

"Furies...they are called furies," Thalia said, her eyes on the ground and jaw clenched.

Percy looked at her, waiting for more of an explanation. She noticed his gaze and sighed, "I don't know a whole lot, but something is changing with the monsters that the virus created. Reyna's sister said that they are getting smarter. No longer are they, dumb creatures who aimlessly attack you, they are moving and attacking with a purpose now."

Piper glanced around at her friend's grim faces and figured she should put her two cents in as well. "It's not just the monsters, or whatever you call them, furies...there's more."

Thalia and Percy shared a glance before directing their attention to Piper, urging her to continue.

"Jason took me with him to a meeting where this man, I think his name was Atlas, was arguing with Zeus about land or something. I'm not sure if it means something, but the man, Atlas, was pretty pissed off when he left and that's when Zeus called a meeting. I think that's where Reyna, Jason, and Annabeth are right now."

Percy ran a hand through his hair and down his face, "I hate being in the dark about this. If something big is going to happen we need to warn the Rebellion or they are going into a possible fight, completely blind."

Piper nodded and was about to say something, when a thought crossed her mind, "Guys, isn't it weird how all three of us are here together, in this garden."

Thalia shook her head and glared at the looming building above them. "I bet you they are watching us. Seeing if we are planning something and waiting for the right opportunity to kill us."

"Or use us," Percy said, thoughtfully. When both girls looked at him quizzically, he explained. "Think about it. All three of us seem to have been put in a different position and given a specific job. I'm doing civil relations stuff and Piper, your situation seems to be diplomatic and Thalia...wait what do they have you doing?"

"Lot's of working out and training with swords, spears, bows, and pretty much every other weapon out there," Thalia said. Piper wasn't sure if the older girl was happy about that or not, but she didn't ask as Percy started talking again.

"Okay, so diplomatic, civil affairs, and what I'm assuming is their army. They must think we have completely betrayed the Rebellion, to trust us with these areas of their system." He paused and ran a hand through his hair again, a light came into his eyes as a plan formed.

"This might sound crazy, but I think that the closer we get to Olympus, the easier it will be to get away," Percy said, that light in his eyes gleaming.

Piper locked eyes with Thalia and gave her a look like 'Is he for real?' Before turning to Percy and asking, "How? They may think we are useful, but if we are right in the thicket of it all, how will our escape go unnoticed?"

Thalia nodded, showing she agreed with Piper, "Reyna has a security system in our bedroom that makes it impossible for me to leave unnoticed in the night, I don't think that's going away anytime soon."

Percy gave a small huff at that, "At least you don't have to wear a literal shock collar to bed. If I leave the apartment, I'm toast. Literally."

Piper furrowed her brow, "I have the whole top level of Jason's penthouse all to myself. He doesn't even ever check up on me." She ignored the jealous looks from both her friends, before asking the burning question again. "So, how will diving deeper into Olympus help us escape?"

Percy smiled at both girls before explaining his plan. "Okay, so seeing as they gave us all a job to do, I have a feeling that somehow all these areas of their system will collide. The army will be used to fix whatever problem the citizens are complaining about, and the diplomatic issues might arise into something more, something that requires war." Seeing that the girls still looked confused, he went on.

"When these areas collide, we will be put together hopefully, and if we play the part of devoted Olympians, then they won't bat an eyelash if we were to say, go out and try to help deal with this problem. When that happens, we make a run for it. Get back to the Rebellion and back to our families. In the time that that happens, we grow closer to our captors. Learn everything we can and then, completely blindside them when the time comes." Percy finished a look of determination on his face, knowing that his friend's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Piper spoke up first, "How will we communicate with each other? This is the first time we have seen each other in a few weeks."

Percy thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "You said Jason gave you the whole floor of his penthouse. Thalia can easily get in, saying she wants to talk to her brother and me...well, I'll find a way in."

Thalia nodded before bringing up another question, "How will we know when to meet?"

Percy sighed, leave it to the girls to find all the missing parts in his what he thought 'Flawless Plan'. "Um...How about the hearth? The giant fireplace right in the doorway leading out to the city? We all have to pass it sometime throughout the day and there are spaces between the bricks that a note could be put in if hidden well."

The girls, seeming satisfied with his answers, nodded and agreed that the plan might work. That was good enough for Percy, who was about to say something else when a flash of blond hair caught his eye. He hastily said goodbye, before going around the corner to meet Annabeth before she discovered the trio.

Piper glanced around, nervous that maybe Jason was around as well.

"I guess this is when we part ways huh?" Thalia said, already starting towards the door leading out the garden.

Piper gave the dark-haired girl a tight hug before nodding and turning the opposite way as well. They didn't need Olympus knowing what they were up to just yet.

 **Thalia P.O.V**

The third time Thalia's back hit the mat, she realized that the bullshit technique that Reyna had taught her, was not working. The red-haired girl who Thalia had come to know as Phoebe, smiled down at her.

"Huh, three times in a row I've taken you down. I feel like I should get a reward or something." She said with a smirk, before holding out a hand to help Thalia up.

Thalia huffed as she got back on her feet, "The only reward you gonna get from me is a black eye." She said, brushing herself off and wincing at the new bruises all around her body. "I did exactly what Reyna showed me and yet, I still got knocked on my ass three times."

Phoebe shrugged, "That's because it's a bad technique. If you want to know how to fight, learn from Artemis. She's the one that taught me everything I know about fighting and as you found out today," She said with a pointed look at Thalia, "I'm very capable of kicking your ass."

Thalia waved the other girl off, but that didn't stop her from thinking about the strange figure known as Artemis. If she was to get more involved with Olympus, being in close contact with someone on Zeus's inner circle, may just help her.

Speak of the devil, Thalia felt a pair of eyes on her back and turned to be met with silver eyes staring at her from across the arena. She stared at the older women before discreetly making her way over to stand beside her.

"So, what's someone as high and mighty like yourself doing down here?" Thalia asked, trying to mask the venom in her voice.

The woman raised an eyebrow and gave Thalia a look over before speaking, "I'm here for you."

That took the younger girl back. "Me? Why? What could someone like you possibly want with me?"

Artemis gave a slight smile before gesturing to Phoebe. "My huntress put you on your back three times, wouldn't you like to know how?"

"I guess, but what does that have to do with you being here?"

The older women turned to look at Thalia in the eye, "I want you to join my hunters. It's an elite group of female warriors who I deem worthy enough to train. You would not be some mindless soldier in Zeus's army, you would be a warrior worthy of only the greatest opponents. You would train separately with me until you are on the same level as the rest of the hunters. Once you are fully trained, you will be tasked with missions that I will assign to you. They may take you out of the city and even all over the country. So, what do you say?"

Thalia hesitated before answering. This seemed like the perfect gateway into a deeper part of Olympus's system, but being with Artemis meant she was going to be under some heavy supervision. She weighed the pros and cons before meeting Artemis's eyes with a smirk on her face.

"I will join this hunt, or whatever you call it. If, you show me how to do that takedown move Phoebe kept doing."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "That is one of the easiest things in the book, but if you insist. Yes, I will teach you the move. Now, I expect you here at 6 AM sharp tomorrow. Get ready for your real training to begin." She said with a smile, before showing Thalia the move.

Thalia stayed in the Arena until Reyna was done teaching soldiers how to properly gut their enemy. When she saw the dark-eyed beauty she smugly walked up to her.

"Just wanted to let you know that the move you taught me, was complete crap. Like, absolute trash. Were you trying to get me killed on the mat? Luckily for you, or I guess me, I learned a much better one."

Reyna raised a perfect eyebrow and scowled at her, "What are you talking about? That move is the same one I was taught and it seems to work just fine when I use it."

Thalia shook her head, "Oh you clueless, beautiful, girl. You don't know how bad your technique is, do you?

That got a reaction from Reyna. She set her bag down and walked over to the mat, where Thalia previously got laid out three times.

"Shut up and fight me. I'll show you how to properly do the move because obviously, it must be too advanced for you."

Thalia chuckled and shrugged off her jacket, stepping onto the mat with Reyna. "Just warning you, I'm about to kick your butt, so be ready."

Reyna stayed silent, watching Thalia's every move, waiting for the right time to strike.

Thalia gave her a wink before advancing. She waited for Reyna to make the first move before she tried what Artemis had taught her. Thalia grabbed Reyna before slipping to the left, last second and swiping her leg at the back of Reyna's effectively making the other girl stumble.

"Where did you learn that?" Reyna asked, getting her footing again.

"Just something I picked up sweetheart." Thalia shot back, getting ready to make a move again.

Both girls circled each other before Reyna got impatient and lunged at Thalia, who knew this was coming and grabbed one of Reyna's arms. The blue-eyed girl gave a wicked smile before turning and flipping Reyna on her back. The smack echoed throughout the Arena and Thalia scrambled atop Reyna, holding both her hands above her head and letting the arm not holding her hands, rest across Reyna's throat.

Thalia leaned in close, seeing the dark furious eyes up close before saying in a cocky voice. "Pinned ya."

Reyna struggled against Thalia's hold but couldn't escape. The taller girl gave a chuckle and removed the arm across Reyna's throat, but kept her hands pinned.

"Ya know Reyna, as much as I love the whole you on top with a knife to my throat, I gotta say, you look pretty good being the bottom. It suits you."

Reyna glared murderously at Thalia, before bringing a knee up to her stomach, effectively freeing herself from her grip.

Thalia rolled off of her and wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

"Ow, that kinda hurt."

Reyna got off the ground and continued to glare at the girl on the ground. "You deserved it. Now, who taught you that?"

Thalia groaned as she got to her feet, rubbing her ribs where Reyna's knee made contact. "Artemis. She asked me to become one of her hunters and I said yes."

Thalia wasn't sure what reaction Reyna was going to have, but she certainly didn't expect the younger girl to look hurt.

"You seriously joined the hunt? What the hell is wrong with you?" She said in a low voice.

Thalia was taken aback and lashed out a bit. "Why the hell do you even care about what I do? She is gonna train me to be a better warrior, better than what you were training me to be."

"You don't even know what you just got yourself into," Reyna said, before turning and leaving through the door.

Thalia stood there for a few moments, before sighing and following the younger girl as she was the one with the key to the apartment.

The walk up to the apartment was silent and awkward, with Reyna not even looking at Thalia. This wasn't the reaction she thought Reyna would have and she would never admit it out loud, but it concerned her. This was the first thing Reyna had not seemed okay with, besides the jellybean thing, and Thalia wanted to find out why.

After both of them had taken showers and were eating dinner, Thalia brought the topic up again.

"Why do you care so much that I joined the hunters? I'll be out of your hair for most of the day and you can get back to whatever you did before I came into the picture." She asked, bringing her gaze up from her plate to stare at Reyna, waiting for an answer.

The younger girl sighed and pushed her plate away, crossing her arms to glare at Thalia. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I mean, I could honestly care less."

Thalia scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I could tell you didn't care one bit by the way you stormed out of the arena and haven't talked to me in the last 2 hours."

"I just don't think Artemis trains her girls well enough to be able to handle what she gives them," Reyna said in a quiet voice, avoiding Thalia's eyes.

"I mean, she gave me a 5-minute lesson on how to take someone down and if it worked on you, the captain of the guard, I think that's pretty reliable training."

Thalia thought that she had won the argument, but was taken aback when Reyna looked up at her with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Trust me, she doesn't train you to handle everything. You will be going into some situations completely defenseless and if you die, she will replace you in a heartbeat with whatever girl catches her eye in the arena the next day." A tear slipped down her face and Reyna looked away.

The older girl was frozen in place. She had never seen Reyna display any emotion that wasn't anger, annoyance or rare occurrences, a small slip of happiness before she turned stoic again.

"Reyna, what happened to make you feel this way about Artemis?" Thalia asked in a soft voice, not expecting Reyna to answer but still wanting to put the question out there.

It was a full minute before Reyna took a deep breath and started her story.

"Her name was Gwen. I found her fighting in a street brawl. Some guys thought she was just a small defenseless girl and tried to mug her. I was going to step in and help her but she took down all 3 guys before I could. I had never seen someone fight with that speed and aggression before and I asked her if she wanted to join the Olympus guard. She told me that her family was dead and she had nothing to lose so why not."

Reyna sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wiping another tear away, "Augh, why am I even telling you this."

"No, please, come on. I want to know the story, maybe it will help me understand things better." Thalia said.

Reyna raised an eyebrow but continued nevertheless.

"She was a born fighter and you could tell from just looking at her. She excelled in training and became a favorite of everyone in the guard. Gwen was someone who had lost everything but still always tried to give more than she received and I...I fell for her. We had been together for about half a year when she told me that Artemis had asked her to start training with the hunters. I knew that Gwen had always admired them and wanted to be apart of the group for a while so I was ecstatic for her."

"I saw her less due to the different training hours, but every night she would come home and tell me all about her day and how happy she was with them. She had only been with them for 3 months when Artemis sent them into an area that was infested with furies. They were there to collect some sort of chemical that the gods said could cure them. She was gone for 2 weeks and when the hunters finally came back, they had lost half their group and most of the surviving ones staggered in, wounds covered them."

"I ran to them looking for Gwen when one of the hunters pulled me aside and told me what had happened. The building that they were told to go in was the wrong one. The chemical wasn't there but a mass of furies was. Gwen had relayed the information back to Artemis and all she got in response was, 'Try another building'. Nothing to help them or direct them to safety. Gwen's group was stuck on the top level of the building and hordes of Furies were all around them. She led the charge and got them to the bottom floor, but more kept coming. The hunter...she told me that Gwen ordered them to run and not look back. They told me she died a hero, but all I could think of was that she was gone and in no way did Artemis try to help them. She led a short ceremony the next day for all the fallen hunters and then went straight to building up her ranks again."

Reyna finished her story and the look on her face was a mixture of sadness and anger. Thalia cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair.

"Wow...that uh...that was not what I was expecting." She said, avoiding Reyna's eyes. What was the appropriate response to a story like that?

"I can't believe I told you that," Reyna muttered before standing up and putting her plate in the sink. She silently made her way to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Thalia stayed at the table, continuing to think about the story Reyna had told her. Trying to wrap her head around the fact that Reyna had cared about someone that wasn't family was almost beyond her, but another fact was brought up as well. The hunters weren't soldiers for Olympus. They were Artemis's and she seemed to control the missions they went on, which meant if she could plant the idea in Artemis's head to scout out a certain area. An area that she knew like the back of her hand seeing as she lived there for the past few years. It would take time to gain her trust and have Artemis see Thalia as more than a former traitor, but this could be an opportunity to get back to the Rebellion and warn her people of the new threats.

First things first though, she has to gain Reyna's trust. Going over to the pantry, she pulled out a small bag of multi-colored beans and headed to the bedroom. Stepping through the doorway, Thalia saw Reyna curled up on top of the bed. Softly walking over to her, she knelt so she was eye level with her.

"Hey, I uh, I just wanted to say thanks...for sharing...your story," Thalia said, mentally punching herself for sounding so stupid. "I just mean that...I guess what I'm trying to say...shit this is hard." Running a hand through her hair, Thalia started over.

"I'm not super good with getting close to people and sharing feelings as you can tell and I sensed you were the same way, so it means a lot that you were willing to share that story with me. This whole situation is still something I'm trying to get used to and well, having you open up and show me that you're human like the rest of us helps...in a way...that I can't explain and if I don't shut up now I will just ramble so...yup."

Reyna looked like she might have a hint of a smile on her face but Thalia thought it must have been a trick of the light. "I only told you it so you would know what you're getting yourself into...but you're welcome."

Thalia gave a small chuckle before pulling out the small bag she had. Holding them out to Reyna she said, "I uh, may or may not have stolen these from an unsuspecting guard during lunch, but I felt bad about eating yours so...here."

Taking the bag Reyna inspected them before giving a real undeniable smile. "I should reprimand you about stealing since it is a pretty big law around here, but I also really love jelly beans." She said taking the bag before giving Thalia a quick swat on the back of the head. "But seriously, don't steal. Olympus has the highest penalty for stealing. You get caught, you're thrown out into the Underworld. It's a fate worse than death." Reyna said with a stern glare before diving into the bag of jellybeans.

Wide-eyed and slightly scared, Thalia stood up and went over to her side of the bed. How could that girl talk about being thrown into the Underworld and then go eat Jellybeans without missing a beat? The whole thing brought Thalia back to Artemis and her missions. Could she survive in the Underworld? She was the Rebellions best warrior and she had taken down her share of monsters, but she always had friends helping her. The plan she had in her head was slowly coming together, but there was one part she couldn't get over. For everything to work, everyone who would be out with her on the mission...would have to be eliminated.

 **Alrighty! Long time no see. I had a bunch of conflictions with this story. Not super sure if I want to continue it or not. I have a few ideas on what the plot is but really the hard part is typing it all out and filling in all the little details. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, it's been like a 4 month process and right now I just wanna wrap it up and move on or just stop.**

 **I will see how busy life gets and maybe ideas will come to me and I will find motivation to continue...or y'all just might never hear from me again...who knows!**

 **Either way, thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Y'all! So still not 100% sure I'm going to finish the story but I got some good ideas for it so maybe. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Percy POV**

Three months. It's been three months since Percy had sworn allegiance to Olympus, three months since he killed Koda, and in that time all he has been doing is what he likes to call, being a peacekeeper.

Annabeth and he would go out every day and cross off issues from the list that Annabeth's mother would give them. Some days it was a few disputes or helping someone out and other days it's like the list would never end. The one upside of the whole thing is that Percy was getting to know the city inside and out. When he gets back to the Rebellion, he will know exactly where to enter from, where their blind spots and weak points are. The thought brought a smile to Percy's face when he imagined just how he would tear Olympus down and where he would start.

"Alright, it's a long one today, hope you're ready," A girls voice shook Percy out of his thoughts and back into reality. He turned to see Annabeth with a piece of paper, scanning it before handing it to him. A thing he noticed about her is that she was very careful to avoid touching him unless necessary. Whenever he would hand her something, she would always take it from the side his hand wasn't on. Even when they would practice combat in the arena she would never do it hand to hand, always with a weapon.

"Oh shit, there's like thirty things on this list," Percy complained.

"Hey! Watch the language, and yes there are so the sooner we leave the better," Annabeth said in that bossy know-it-all voice that Percy hates.

"Yeah yeah, just give me a second I gotta tie my shoes," Taking a quick look around, Percy discreetly slipped a small piece of paper through one of the cracks by the hearth. He made sure it was completely hidden before standing up and following Annabeth through the front doors and into the city.

Percy was just about done with the long list of things that needed to be done. He had helped some business owners with rowdy customers who were causing trouble, there were some property disputes among farmers that took him and Annabeth about three hours to settle. It could have taken only about thirty minutes but the cows kept getting out since there was no fence, because Greg, one of the farmers, said it was on his property and destroyed it...somedays Percy hated people.

Then, the best part of the day, he got to help a flower shop owner water her multitude of flowers. It wasn't on the list but he could see that the old woman who ran the store was having trouble getting the flowers that were hanging up, so he offered to help her. Flowers always reminded him of his mother, she would always have lots of them around the house and during the summer he would always have to go around the whole house and water them. The task was time-consuming but he did like a certain silvery flower that would sparkle in the moonlight. His father had brought it back from a foreign country he went to for work. He hadn't seen a flower that was quite like it since her death and flowers held a certain sadness for him, but also reminded him of better days.

"Alright, since you insisted on helping that lady with the flowers, we now have to go to the bad part of down during sundown...thanks a lot Percy," Annabeth said with a scowl at Percy, before trudging toward the more rundown part of the city.

Percy glanced around the buildings, many were crumbling and had vines growing up and around them. He could tell that this was the part that probably was hit by the furies before Olympus set up the security system and gate.

"Oh wow, blame it on me. Sorry for trying to be a good citizen," Percy shot back.

Annabeth just shook her head and led the way towards one of the buildings. "EYE GROCERY" was on the side, glowing with an unsettling neon glare. What a stupid name, Percy thought.

He stood on the outside and looked around. No people. It may have been a more run-down part of town but there should still be people around...right?

"Hey, uh, Annabeth? Shouldn't there be like people around? This place looks deserted," He said, continuing to scan the area.

"It's almost curfew, people are probably inside already. Come on, I wanna go home and this is the last place on the list. The guy said something about a rotting smell throughout the store. He wants us to see if there's something in the vents," Annabeth explained. "And before you ask why someone else couldn't have done it, we are only in power because we have been bending to the will of the people. We do what they ask, no matter how small or gross it is, and they return the favor by not uprising...make sense for your little seaweed brain to understand?" She said making a face at him.

Percy was about to reply when he realized what she called him. She realized it too because, in a second, the mocking face she was making disappeared and the normal cold look she gave him replaced it. Just for a second, however, it was almost like nothing had changed, she would make fun of him and he would just shake his head, pull her to him and kiss her to shut her up. Now though, if he tried that, he's pretty sure she would shoot him.

"Uh, yeah, no I got it. I'm just saying it's kinda sketchy but hey, you're the boss right?" He replied, following her inside the store.

The inside was even worse than outside. The building was completely dark and the only light was coming off of Annabeth's bronze dagger. Percy could tell something was off when he went over by where the frozen food was and nothing seemed to be on. The fridges weren't cold and the small freezer in the back where little things of ice cream were, was warm to the touch. If the guy who called in the problem was here, Percy would think that broken appliances would be a bigger issue than some smell.

That's when Percy noticed the blood. It started near the back bathroom and continued until it hit a giant steel door. Percy assumed that's where the money was, a store in this part of town needed to have a safe place.

"Annabeth, come over here," Percy said in a whispered hiss.

He heard steps coming from behind him and then Annabeth was at his side.

"Percy, we are trying to find the owner, what are you do-" She gasped in shock when she saw the blood.

Percy put his finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet before he followed the blood trail to the big metal door. When he was within a foot of it, a loud thump came from the other side. It had caught his scent, another loud bang and Percy felt the door shake. He knew that the monsters could be incredibly strong, but one shouldn't be able to crash through a thick steel door, at least that's what he thought.

He kept his eyes on the door, making his way back to where Annabeth was, but she wasn't there. That's when a scream rang through his ears.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted before making his way through the store and towards the scream. He came upon her, trying to slash her way through a body of torn flesh and gnashing teeth. A large fury was trying to bite her head off. Before he could even rationalize what he was about to do, Percy tackled the monster off of Annabeth.

Have you ever left a piece of meat in the fridge or a lunchbox and find it a few weeks or months later? It looks and smells pretty terrible, right? Now imagine that little clump of rotten meat being seven feet tall and you are giving it a hug...not a pleasant experience right? That's the situation Percy was in.

The smell was so bad that his eyes started to water and he could barely breathe. The smelly duo rolled until crashing into a shelf. Hundreds of small, little, cans of corn fell on them and it was enough of a distraction to get away from the fury.

"God you smell terrible," Percy coughed out, trying to get some fresh air in his lungs. The monster shook off the cans and let out an ear-piercing screech before getting on all fours and crawling towards Percy. He saw Annabeth rise in the corner of his eye but raised an arm to signal to stay where she was. He didn't need this thing going after her.

"Wow, I love what you've done with your hair. The flesh and dirt add that certain flair," He said, coaxing it towards him while backing up. Something was off about this fury. Most of the time they would make a dead sprint after you, not stopping until either you or they were dead. This one was just stalking towards him, almost as if it was...thinking of what to do. Thalia's words rang through his head, 'Their getting smarter, faster, better at killing. They are evolving'.

Percy was defenseless but he had a plan...sort of. He just needed this thing to charge at him.

He got his wish. Before Percy could react, the monster used one of the shelves as a springboard and lunged at him. He barely had time to roll out of the way before it came crashing down next to him. It lunged again but this time Percy was ready. Once it came within a foot of him, he took the can of gas that was in his hand and threw it on the fury. It covered the monster from head to toe but didn't slow it down one bit. This was the hard part.

Letting the beast crawl towards him, Percy gripped the lighter that was in his hand. He prayed that the thing would light the first time and charged at the fury. Last second, he slid right under its belly and flipped the lighter open. The damn thing only had time to look between arms before its body was set ablaze.

The screaming was the worst part. The thing didn't die for another few minutes and in that time it still attacked Percy who narrowly avoided it sometimes. Finally, after one last snap of its jaws towards him, the thing fell dead at his feet. By that time, Percy's shirt and pants were practically gone and he had a few burns around his body.

After the beast was dead, Percy motioned for Annabeth to come over. He was about to pass out from the pain and exhaustion he felt, but he had to make sure she was okay. Before she could say anything, he took her arms and checked them for any bite marks.

"Are you okay? Did that thing hurt you? Do you have any injuries?" He asked, still looking her over.

Annabeth, who still looked pretty shaken up, shook her head.

"No, no I'm fine. You really should be asking yourself that." She said, looking at him closer. "Oh my God, Percy you have major burns and some pretty bad cuts, come on, let's head back."

Percy was about to protest that he was fine when Annabeth wrapped an arm around his waist and put his arm over her shoulder. He hissed in pain when she touched a burn, but leaned on her nevertheless.

"Fuck, that hurts. Augh, see if you would have just listened to me in the first place." Percy started before Annabeth shushed him.

"Percy, I could drop you right now and leave you for dead. You better not say I told you so, or so help me God I will plop your ass down right here and make my merry way back to Olympus without you," She said all in one breath.

Percy gave her a wide-eyed look and closed his mouth, not before muttering out, "I saved your life and this is my thank you?" under his breath.

The walk back to Olympus was painful, but once they got in and he got to the infirmary things got better. They put this weird gelatine looking stuff on his burns that felt like he was getting stabbed but after a few seconds his burns were gone. Damn the gods and their fancy healing squishy stuff.

Later that night, after a quick dinner by himself as Annabeth had gone to debrief her mother, he lay in bed thinking about the days' events. One thing he couldn't get over was how that fury, that monster that has one impulse, kill, had seemingly waited and hid until it saw the perfect moment to kill. The beast, that Percy had known to not let anything get in its way, had shown a sort of self-control, it showed restraint and that's what scared Percy the most.

He had almost fallen asleep when he was awoken by a scream. Leaping out of bed, he ran out of his room and realized that the scream had come from Annabeth's room. Percy didn't think twice before he burst through the door and into her room. He was expecting an attacker of some sort but only saw Annabeth, having what seemed like a panic attack, in her bed.

Forgetting that this was the girl who destroyed his family, life, and heart, he rushed to her side and did the one thing that would always seem to calm her down. He held her.

At first, she struggled against him, feeling trapped and unable to breathe, but after a while, she clung to him while she continued to cry. He rearranged them so he was sitting against the headboard and she was lying in his lap, head on his chest. Percy could feel teardrops on his shirt but continued to speak softly to her and try to calm her down. He ran his hand through her hair gently and rubbed her back.

Percy was starting to get a little sore sitting against the headboard and he was pretty sure that Annabeth had calmed down and fell back asleep. Careful not to wake her, he scooted them further down the bed so she was lying down and started to detangle himself from her when the grip that was on his arm tightened.

"Stay...please...stay." A small, hoarse voice said.

He looked down at Annabeth, who was clinging to his arm and weakly pulling him down.

"Annabeth, are you sure?" Percy asked softly. This morning she didn't want to even touch him, yet here she was now.

He felt her nod.

"I...I don't want to be alone." She answered.

He nodded in understanding and got under the covers with her. She gripped one of his arms and pulled him close, his front to her back. Percy knew that there was nothing romantic about this at all, she just didn't want to be alone and he would never admit it, but it was nice to not have to sit in his darkroom alone, images of that thing flashing in his mind. Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes, the scent of Annabeth's shampoo the only thing on his mind.

 **Thalia POV**

Life never turns out the way you think it will. Thalia thought her one life mission was to destroy her father, destroy Olympus, and destroy anything else that made her mad...lot's of destroying. Yet here she was, playing poker with the guards who had held her captive only three months ago...damn life is weird.

"Simons, ya better decide what you're gonna do because I got places to be and I kinda just wanna kick your butt and get going," Thalia said in a bored tone. The lanky man was nervously looking at his cards and then at Thalia and then back at his cards.

"Fine. I fold," Simons said in a defeated voice, throwing his cards on the table.

Thalia smiled her wolfish grin and reached out to collect a pile of money, which served as her reward.

"Thank you for playing! Let's do this again sometime." She said with a wink, before grabbing her gun and making her way back to the apartment.

She had started the little poker group since she always heard the guards bitching about having nothing to do at night since it was always past curfew whenever they got done with their shifts. It has gained much popularity and most of her nights were spent down in the barracks, playing poker with the guys. Thalia had tried to get Reyna to play but she would always just look at her with that cold, calculating gaze before walking away.

Thalia still had not figured that girl out, it's like she's a robot who can sometimes show human emotion. There will be days when she's a stone-cold bitch who will just try her best to beat Thalia up in the arena, but then they will come back to the apartment and have dinner and discuss the day like normal humans. One time, they watched a movie together and it was a comedy that Thalia didn't find all that funny but Reyna laughed so hard she snorted. Of course, Reyna denied ever doing that whenever Thalia brings it up.

Then there's the incident Thalia hates thinking about. When she walked in on Reyna and Jason having sex. She had just gotten back from a work out with Artemis and was going to the bedroom to change when she opened the door and her poor mind was scarred forever.

They didn't even notice her at first and that was probably the worst part because it was at that moment that they both finished.

Thalia had had some awkward moments with her brother when they were growing up. Him walking in on her with a girl, her walking in on him with a girl, accidentally coming into his room when he's...uh watching adult content, but nothing was as bad as that moment there.

They only noticed her when she started screaming and ran out of the room covering her eyes. Thalia couldn't look at both of them in the eyes for almost a week. She burned the sheets and mattress, which Reyna wanted to kill her for, and then went around the house bleaching areas where she thought might contain the essence of sex.

Many things have happened in three months, but Thalia knew more about Olympus's military system and even some of the locations of their bases by eavesdropping on groups of soldiers coming in and out of the building.

She also was becoming one of the best warriors there, due to Reyna's and Artemis's training. Being in the best shape of her life and having certain knowledge that could help destroy Olympus, she was one happy girl that day, until Reyna came home.

Thalia was making some dinner in the kitchen when she heard the door slam. That wasn't like Reyna, most of the time Thalia could never even tell when she came home. Another reason Thalia knew something was off, was when she heard sniffling like Reyna was crying.

She came out of the kitchen and saw the younger girl standing in the hallway, not moving, just staring at the ground.

"Reyna? Reyna are you okay?" Thalia asked, unsure of how to approach the situation.

There was a moment of silence before Reyna looked up, her eyes, red and puffy from crying and just stared at Thalia with a look of absolute pain.

Thalia didn't hesitate before reaching towards her, taking the smaller girl in her arms. Reyna went stiff for a moment before burying her head in Thalia's shoulder, her hands clutching the front of her shirt. It's as if this bit of human contact had broken the dam holding the tears back, Thalia could feel them wet her shirt and her heart broke when she felt the sobs rack Reyna's body.

"Shhh, hey it's okay, it's okay. Reyna, what's going on? What happened?" Thalia asked gently, not wanting to further upset Reyna.

She got no response, just more crying and shallow breaths. They stood there for a while, Thalia practically holding Reyna up, before Reyna drew back from her embrace, wiping tears away.

"Hylla, shes-," Tears welled up in her eyes again and she stepped towards Thalia again, who wrapped her arms around the Reyna once more. The older girl was worried about what Reyna would say since what she could conclude was that Hylla, Reynas older sister and last remaining member of her family, was in trouble.

Thalia held Reyna until her arms started to shake. That's when she slowly sat down against the wall, Reyna sitting between her legs, head on her chest. The younger girl would start to calm down and try to say something before ultimately breaking down again. It hurt Thalia to see Reyna like this and she wished she could take the pain away. After what felt like hours, Reyna spoke.

"Hylla...she's been lost...in the underworld. Her squadron-" She paused, taking a shaky breath before continuing, "They came back and said that they were ambushed, furies by the hundreds. Most didn't make it out alive when they finally got to a safe place, Hylla wasn't with them. She was left out there and now she's-" That's when her voice broke and the tears came back.

Thalia's mouth had gone dry. She never particularly liked Hylla but she made Reyna happy whenever she was around so Thalia enjoyed her company. All the older girl could do was hold Reyna and try to calm her down.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Hylla's a tough girl, nothing can take her down." Thalia said, trying to comfort Reyna.

Emotions were not Thalia's strong suit and this whole situation honestly made her pretty uncomfortable because she didn't know what to do and you can't exactly beat up sadness, so Thalia's mind was blank with what she should do.

She continued to rub Reyna's back and hold her when the younger girl pulled her head back and stared Thalia in the eyes. Black met icy blue and then, the one thing Thalia would not think of doing in that certain situation happened. Reyna kissed her.

This was a moment Thalia would be lying if she said she didn't think of. Her mind went blank the moment Reyna's lips touched hers. They were salty from tears and swollen from where Reyna bit them, trying to stop crying.

The kiss was messy, Reyna seemed hungry and wild, but Thalia was still trying to get her body to catch up with her brain which couldn't seem to get over the fact that Reyna was kissing her. Teeth clashed and it was not at all what Thalia envisioned as their first kiss...not that she envisioned it...at least not that much.

That's when their current situation came rushing back to her. Hello. Reyna's sister who is missing and presumed dead, yet here she was making out on the floor.

It took all of Thalia's willpower but she pulled back, Reyna followed, trying to attack her lips again.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down there alright? This doesn't seem like the right thing to do considering...everything...happening right now." Thalia said, keeping Reyna at an arm's length.

Reyna glared at Thalia before reaching a hand up and tangling it in Thalia's short hair. She tugged her face close and said, "I don't want to think about that right now. I've done enough crying. Right now, I need a distraction."

She clashed their lips together in another rough kiss before pulling back and looking at Thalia.

"If you don't want to that's fine, I'll go find somebody else," Reyna said, giving Thalia a choice.

The older girl knew this was not part of the Wikihow on how to help a friend handle grief, but she also knew that once Reyna made up her mind she wasn't going to change it. Better to keep her here than have her run off to God knows where.

Thalia pulled Reyna close and lifted them both off the floor, Reyna's legs wrapping around her waist.

"If you need a distraction, I'm all yours baby," Thalia said, walking towards the bedroom.

Thalia looked over at a sleeping Reyna and a whole new wave of guilt passed over her. She could still hear the sound of Reyna calling out her name and the lingering taste of her on her tongue both reminded Thalia of the dumb shit she just did.

If Hylla was dead, Thalia is almost positive her ghost is going to kill her for this. Fucking her little sister after she just found out she's dead? That's like the ultimate disrespect to a ghost, at least in Thalia's mind.

Sure, Reyna got a distraction for the night and after three orgasms, Thalia is pretty sure she's gonna sleep soundly, but still, everything felt wrong.

Thalia may not be the super romantic type and Reyna is essentially the enemy so a relationship was probably out of the question, but she still really liked this girl and it didn't sit well with her that that was their first time in a sense.

Looking over again to make sure Reyna was still passed out, Thalia quietly got up. Reyna never set the alarm so really, Thalia could walk right out of here and she would never know. But she didn't, for a reason, Thalia herself didn't even really know. Putting on some boxers and a sports bra, she made her way out of the bedroom.

Getting a glass of water, she went over to sit on the couch, when her foot got caught on a rug. Thalia swore as some of her water spilled and she knew that if Reyna woke up and walked through a water puddle, that she would be pissed. Grabbing a few paper towels Thalia knelt and started wiping it up when she noticed that the wood beneath the rug was different from the rest of the floor.

Pulling the rug father back she saw that a small square shape had seemingly been cut up from the floor and replaced with a slightly different piece of wood. Thalia felt around the board for some sort of grip that would pull it up, but it was completely smooth.

"Damn it. Stupid secret door with a stupid entrance that is stupid," Thalia mumbled under her breath. She was about to give up when she noticed a small circular pattern near the base of the wood. She pressed down on that certain area and the panel popped open.

Thalia stared in disbelief and checking for any sounds that would indicate Reyna had woken up, descended into the secret door.

She walked down a narrow set of steel steps before coming into what felt like a small room but when lights automatically came on, she was in a large, underground area that seemed to run underneath the apartment. Thalia walked around and examined some of the things in the room. There was a weapons rack, a long table full of computers, TV's set up along the walls and a few cots in a corner. She clicked on one of the computers and a search bar came up. It wasn't a normal search bar though because instead of searching up dumb things on the internet, the bar read: "Please Enter Name".

Thalia looked around again and made sure no sounds could be heard besides her breathing and steady heartbeat.

She typed in, 'Thalia Grace', and hit enter.

Up popped a picture of her from what looked like her senior year school photo and a list of certain things such as age, race, and other stuff. This was a database of people, kinda like what cops have to run background checks. She started running some names and before she knew what she was doing she typed Hylla.

There was a photo of Hylla that looked to be taken as a work I.D photo. She looked very professional and Thalia wouldn't think this girl could physically smile if she hadn't seen it herself. She scrolled down lower and stopped when she read,

Status: Deceased.

Thalia stared at those words in disbelief. It wasn't confirmed she was dead though, why would they put that? Unless they knew for sure. She scrolled lower and let out a small gasp of horror.

There, underneath her status was a photo. It was unmistakably Hylla and she was lying spread-eagle on some crumbled ruins of a building. Blood covered her face and Thalia knew with a sinking feeling that she was dead. But who took this photo? Why upload a picture of the dead body in someone's profile...unless it's for a reason. Unless it's proof, proof that Hylla was dead.

All of a sudden, the computer went black. Thalia held her breath, thinking she had set off some sort of alarm when it turned back on again. She paused before typing in Hylla's name once more, but this time, nothing popped up except for large red letters saying,

ACCESS DENIED

Thalia had a bad feeling about being down there all of a sudden like she was being watched like someone knew she was down here. She quickly shut off the computer and made her way back up the steps. Closing the secret door and making sure the rug was back where it was supposed to be, Thalia crept into the bedroom.

She slipped into bed and almost yelped when she felt Reyna move closer to her and rest her head on Thalia's chest, throwing an arm around her waist. Thalia didn't move, still shocked by what she'd seen. She looked down at the sleeping face of Reyna and the blood-covered corpse of Hylla popped back into her mind.

Taking a deep breath, Thalia wrapped an arm around Reyna. She would protect Reyna at all costs, Thalia vowed to herself that she would not let Reyna be subjected to the same fate as Hylla. Because, Hylla wasn't just killed, she was murdered and by who, well that was what Thalia needed to find out.


End file.
